Derrière le masque
by Elehyn
Summary: A la mort de Dumbledore, Poudlard a fermé. Diplômés de Beauxbâtons, le trio revient à sa réouverture pour effectuer leurs études universitaires sans se douter qu'Harry devra jouer le rôle d'un justicier masqué pour contrarier les plans du ministère.HP/SS


**DERRIERE LE MASQUE**

**Auteur** **: Elehyn**

**Disclaimer** **: **Les œuvres Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

**Warning** : Slash de rating MA ou Relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre deux hommes : Severus Snape et Harry Potter.

**Cette histoire a été commencée avant la parution du tome 7 donc je ne tiens pas compte de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, mais j'inclus certaines informations que nous avons eues avec ce livre.**

**Résumé** **: **Après le meurtre de Dumbledore, Poudlard avait été forcé de fermer, obligeant le trio à aller étudier à Beauxbâtons. A sa réouverture, les trois amis reviennent sans se douter un seul instant que Harry devra jouer le rôle d'un justicier masqué pour sauver l'école du danger qui la guète.

**NdA** **: **Gardez en tête que le sujet, comme le reste de la fic (et l'auteur), sont farfelus. De plus, je ne me suis pas relue donc ne faites pas attention aux fautes s'il vous plait.

**Traduction** **: OWL** = BUSE ou diplômes passés en cinquième année **NEWT **= ASPIC ou diplômes passés en septième année.

**Knockturn** **alley = **L'allée des embrumes

**Diagon** **alley = **Le chemin de traverse

* * *

><p><strong>DERRIERE LE MASQUE<strong>

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall _

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Manitou adjointe de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que le collège Poudlard réouvre ses portes à la rentrée prochaine et que l'école possède, désormais, un nouveau cycle pour la formation des Aurors. Etant donné le vœu émis par vous-même lors des choix de carrière qui vous avaient été demandés lors de votre cinquième année, nous nous permettons de vous envoyer cette lettre, sachant que vos études à Beauxbâtons se sont soldées par l'obtention de tous vos NEWTs. _

_Une brochure est jointe à cette lettre où vous découvrirez qu'après trois années d'études et un stage pratique de trois mois, réparti sur ces trois ans, vous pourrez intégrer directement le ministère pour un emploi à durée indéterminée. _

_Si vous êtes intéressé par cette orientation, nous vous remercions de nous le faire savoir par hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Il vous sera alors envoyé un autre courrier, vous énonçant la liste des ouvrages et équipements à acquérir pour le bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_Nous vous informons également que, dans ce cas-là, la rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Severus_ _Snape_

_Directeur-adjoint_

Harry laissa tomber sa main qui tenait la lettre sur ses genoux. La nouvelle de la réouverture de l'école était une telle surprise qu'au bout de la quatrième lecture, il n'en revenait toujours pas !

Poudlard avait été forcé de fermer ses portes après le meurtre du professeur Dumbledore de la main de son employé, Severus Snape, à la fin de sa sixième année. Depuis, bien des choses avaient changé !

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient trouvé tous les horcruxes, s'opposant à la mort définitive de Voldemort, et les avaient détruit un à un. Il leur avait fallu une année pour réussir enfin à se délivrer du mage noir. Poudlard n'ayant pas été réouvert (cause officielle : travaux causes officieuses : refus du ministère à causes de conflits d'intérêts politiques et travaux minimes). Comme beaucoup d'élèves britanniques, ils avaient donc passé leur septième année dans l'école de sorcellerie française de Beauxbâtons.

Là-bas, leur programme s'était adapté à leurs connaissances. Au début, le choc des cultures et du langage n'avait pas été facile à gérer mais, après quelques mois passés en France, ils s'étaient habitués aux changements et avaient commencé à les apprécier. Pourtant, tous trois pensaient toujours avec nostalgie à leur école écossaise.

A dix-neuf ans, fraîchement diplômé, Harry avait commencé à voyager puis était retourné au Royaume-Uni sous une fausse identité en répondant présent à une sollicitation d'emploi de la part de Bill Weasley qui avait ouvert sa propre entreprise de Conjureur de sorts. Il avait dû se résigner à ne pas entrer en formation d'Auror au ministère dû aux tensions et complots qui y régnaient.

Le regard de Harry se posa sur la signature qui était apposée en fin de page « Severus Snape ». Il savait que le nom et la réputation de Snape avaient été réhabilités au décès de Voldemort lorsque le jugement de l'ex-mangemort s'était tenu. Il avait en effet pu prouver qu'il avait agi sous les ordres de Dumbledore et que celui-ci avait orchestré jusqu'à sa mort pour mener à bien son plan.

A présent, son nom était respecté par la communauté sorcière qui avait compris combien sa mission d'agent double avait été risquée, même si son attitude toujours aussi cavalière lui valait toujours le mépris des uns et des autres.

La majorité des mangemorts avaient été arrêtés, voire tués maintenant mais la paix n'était pourtant pas revenue. En effet, étant donné la violence sans précédent de cette guerre, ainsi que la prise en compte du nombre exponentiel de victimes, le ministère avait agi.

Trop agi.

Les réactions du gouvernement - engendrées par la terreur – étaient en égale disproportion avec la dureté du combat que l'Ordre avait dû livrer pendant des années.

Poudlard avait dû rester fermé pendant quatre ans à cause d'un arrêté ministériel alors que Voldemort et ses fidèles avaient été neutralisés un à trois ans plus tôt.

Un couvre-feu avait été instauré et quiconque se trouvait à l'extérieur après 22 heures était aussitôt appréhendé et sérieusement interrogé.

Knockturn alley avait été « épuré » selon les termes du ministère et plus aucune boutique ne vendaient d'objets ou de productions appartenant à la magie noire… tout au moins officiellement.

Officieusement, un marché noir d'un type nouveau était apparu et provoquait l'hystérie cachée du gouvernement qui ne cessait de lutter – très peu souvent intelligemment et avec justice – contre cette activité qu'il ne pouvait tolérer.

Le choixpeau magique du collège avait été réquisitionné et les protestations de Minerva McGonagall (entre autres) n'avaient rien pu y changer. Harry savait que le bien des fondateurs avait été rendu au collège mais le mal avait été fait ! Pendant près de trois ans, chaque enfant de onze ans avait dû se présenter au ministère pour voir une réplique du choixpeau être posée sur sa tête. Cette réplique ne prenait pas en compte les choix des enfants mais leurs personnalités profondes et si le mot honni « Serpentard » était prononcé, les enfants étaient « _rééduqués_ » dans un centre pendant le temps nécessaire pour le « _reformatage_ ».

Ces nouveaux mots terrorisaient enfants comme parents autant que les mots « Voldemort » ou « mangemorts » l'avaient provoqué. Les enfants étaient effrayés de « tomber dans la mauvaise catégorie » car, pour le ministère, les statistiques ne trompaient pas : 90 pour cent des fidèles du Seigneur Noir avaient été des Serpentard. Sans se poser plus de questions, les « _enfants déchus_ » étaient envoyés dans les centres. Une baisse de la natalité avait donc été observée et les expatriations de famille où un enfant allait avoir onze ans étaient monnaie courante.

Une paranoïa s'était emparée de la politique et le ministre, Archibald Dalton, était un fervent partisan de la sévérité la plus stricte, quitte à s'aveugler.

Quelques mois après l'élection de Mr Dalton, Harry avait décidé de s'expatrier lui aussi. Il devait continuer ses études et Poudlard était exclu. De plus, il était devenu un des ennemis du ministre qui lui gardait rancune de beaucoup d'événements que Harry n'aurait pu prévoir ni changer. Il était le bouc-émissaire d'un être ambitieux et fier et, même s'il savait Harry être intouchable grâce à l'amour que lui portait la population, il était conscient des préjudices que pouvaient lui porter cet homme assoiffé de pouvoir et détenant la presse sous sa coupe.

Après s'être remis de leurs blessures, Ron et Hermione avaient suivi Harry jusqu'en France pour leur dernière année d'études au collège, puis dans ses déplacements autour du monde. Ils avaient beaucoup appris, chaque fois, dans les différents pays qu'ils avaient visités puis étaient revenus en Grande-Bretagne dix-mois auparavant.

Un cognement à sa porte fit relever les yeux du jeune homme du parchemin qu'il fixait toujours et il ordonna gentiment d'entrer à la personne qui voulait le voir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione puis Ron. Tous deux arboraient la même expression de visage et tenaient entre leurs doigts ce qui semblait être la même lettre que lui. La seule différence était que la jeune femme enserrait la Gazette du Sorcier dans sa main fraîchement ornée d'une alliance.

« Tu as reçu ta lettre aussi ! » constata-elle en avisant le morceau de parchemin qui gisait sur les genoux du Survivant. « Ron et moi venons de la recevoir et dès que nous l'avons lu, on a pensé à toi ! »

Ron referma la porte derrière lui et acquiesça « Comme on savait que, tout comme moi, tu hésitais entre une université classique pour sorciers et une université gérant ses cours majoritairement par correspondance, on s'est dit que si tu voyais la lettre de McGonagall, il n'y aurait plus d'hésitation possible ! On retourne à Poudlard ! »

L'enthousiasme de Ron fit monter un sourire aux lèvres de Harry. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas à lui non plus, au contraire. Et il savait que la nouvelle n'allait pas surprendre Bill comme Harry lui avait fait part à de multiples reprises de son envie de continuer ses études. Il n'avait cependant pas pensé pouvoir réellement poursuivre un cursus complet pour être Auror, à cause du ministère.

« Je ne pensais pas que le collège rouvrirait ses portes _aussi tôt - _si je puis dire – compte tenu de l'acharnement de Dalton en faveur d'une longue fermeture ! » déclara le Survivant. « McGonagall a dû passer de nombreuses heures à reformer des barrières magiques solides et plus encore à rassurer les autres décisionnaires du ministère ! Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils intègrent une formation d'Auror à leurs programmes ! »

« Justement, il y a un article là-dessus dans le journal ! » l'informa Hermione en lui tendant la Gazette qu'il s'empressa de lui prendre.

Harry lut alors avec avidité l'article vantant les mérites de l'école, sa sécurité retrouvée et son élargissement d'options et de programmes. Tout un explicatif était dressé pour informer les gens de toutes les nouvelles orientations professionnelles que l'école apportait à présent et Harry vit alors que l'option 'Médecine et Recherche' avait été entourée en rouge, tout comme celle des 'Avancées scientifiques et politiques des mondes sorcier et moldu'.

« C'est pour toi Hermione ? » demanda Harry en pointant du doigt les cercles écarlates.

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil au journal pour savoir de quoi son ami était en train de parler et acquiesça de la tête, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, on retourne à la maison ? On retourne à Poudlard ? » demanda Ron avec une joie presque intenable.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » conclut Harry en leur rendant leur sourire.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Mon Dieu, ce que tu es grand maintenant Harry ! Je ne m'y ferai jamais ! » s'exclama pour la énième fois Madame Weasley en voyant le jeune homme monter dans le Poudlard Express en ce premier septembre.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard pétillant en posant à terre, dans le train, la cage d'Hedwige et son balai pour pouvoir attraper à son tour la lourde malle qui était restée sur le quai.

« Harry, mon chéri » continua-t-elle avec une certaine inquiétude. « Je sais que toi, Ron et Hermione avez gagné beaucoup d'indépendance avec votre départ à Beauxbâtons et votre tour du monde et que vous êtes tous majeurs depuis longtemps maintenant mais je tiens quand même à vous dire que s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, vous pouvez toujours nous le dire. J'ai toute confiance en Minerva et en les nouvelles protections anti-intrusions qu'elle a installées à Poudlard mais on sait aussi que le ministère te posera certainement des bâtons dans les roues en essayant de te discréditer auprès de la population sorcière. Je ne t'apprendrai sûrement rien en te disant que le ministre va probablement envoyer des employés du gouvernement à l'école et Minerva ne pourra rien contre ça ! Je voudrais donc que tu me fasses la promesse de bien faire attention à toi - et c'est valable aussi pour toi Ronald ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix devenue tellement forte et menaçante par l'angoisse que son fils sursauta comme s'il avait été pris en faute. « Et également pour toi, Hermione » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix radoucie avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry. « Et ne laisse pas ta curiosité, ta bravoure ou n'importe quoi d'autre t'emmener dans des combats et des dangers qui ne sont pas les tiens ! »

Comme Harry voyait toute la peur que ressentait Madame Weasley et qui paraissait dans les tremblements de ses membres et de sa voix, il décida de la rassurer aussitôt, même s'il savait que si d'autres destins ou vies innocentes étaient en jeu, il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'aller les défendre.

Ron et Hermione promirent à leur tour de faire attention à eux-mêmes mais aussi mutuellement et grimpèrent dans le train tandis que celui-ci se mettait à siffler, annonçant un départ imminent.

« Je vous embrasse bien fort ! » eut encore le temps de crier la très angoissée maman de sept enfants avant que le trio ne disparaisse dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un wagon vide.

A peine Harry eut-il le temps de s'engager dans le couloir principal du train qu'il déploya sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait gardé à la main, pour la draper autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? » lui demanda Hermione qui était derrière lui.

« Je me cache ! » répliqua-t-il tout en voyant que l'interrogation de son amie avait fait retourner Ron qui menait la marche. « Nous venons tous les trois de revenir d'une absence de trois ans ! La presse ne nous a pas non plus trouvé. Donc je me doute bien qu'une fois que les autres nous verrons, nous aurons le droit à une avalanche de questions et je n'ai pas très envie d'y répondre. Pour l'instant, j'ai bien fait attention à ce que personne ne me voit en lançant quelques petits sorts mais, là, on est dans un endroit plus petit et plus fermé ! »

Ron reprit sa quête d'un compartiment libre non sans avoir lancé à Harry et surtout à sa cape un regard envieux.

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas très envie de répondre à- »

Sa réponse fut coupée par un flash de lumière et il stoppa de nouveau net sa marche.

« Salut Ron ! Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi Colin Creevey ! Je suis tellement heureux d'être à nouveau dans le Poudlard Express ? Harry n'est pas avec vous ? Je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'école allait rouvrir avant la fin de ma scolarité ! Tu sais, je voulais aller comme vous à Beauxbâtons mais ma mère a préféré que Denis et moi prenions des cours par correspondance ! Je ne peux pas dire que j'en étais tellement ravi et que c'est mieux que d'aller à Poudlard mais j'ai quand même eu 7 OWLs et Denis en a eu 7 aussi. Cette année, je passe certains de mes NEWTs manquants et j'ai d'autres options comme l'apprentissage du camouflage. Il est où Harry ? Je voulais faire des photos des nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard, qu'ils aient déjà été élèves là-bas avant ou non ! Je pensais que Harry… »

« Harry va revenir ! » répondit Ron avant de faire une pause, ne sachant pas quoi dire, d'autant plus qu'il avait pu entendre derrière lui un grognement mi-implorant, mi-inquiet.

« Il est parti aux toilettes ! » compléta Hermione.

Aussitôt, le visage de Colin s'illumina et il se précipita vers les toilettes en bousculant quelques élèves sur son passage, se confondant en excuses rapides.

« Merci ! » murmura Harry.

« De rien ! » répondirent les deux voix de ses amis.

Ron se remit en route et ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment où Luna, Neville et Ginny étaient déjà installés. Tous trois avaient également complété leurs études à Beauxbâtons.

« Bonjour ! » firent Ron, Hermione et Harry en même temps.

« Salut ! » accueillirent les autres en écho.

Après avoir rangé ses bagages, Harry – toujours sous sa cape - s'assit à côté de Neville Ron et Hermione se plaçant côte à côte sur l'autre banquette.

« Harry ? » interrogea Neville qui entendait le jeune homme respirer doucement et, surtout, apercevait le creux que le fauteuil formait sous son poids.

« Oui ! » répondit-il avant d'expliquer pourquoi il préférait rester sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Entrecoupés parfois par Colin qui venait demander où était Harry, ils discutèrent avec animation des études qu'ils comptaient suivre désormais à Poudlard.

Après sa septième année qu'elle avait une première fois ratée à cause des effets secondaires d'un sort lancé par un mangemort mais qui n'était désormais plus actif, Luna voulait se tourner vers le journalisme. Ginny voulait être dans la Recherche des nouveaux sorts et incantations. Neville voulait suivre des études poussées dans la Botanique pour être soit professeur, soit dans la Recherche liée aux plantes et végétaux magiques. Ron voulait devenir Auror, tout comme Harry. Mais pas sous ce ministère et ils comptaient bien changer les choses autant qu'ils le pourraient pour que la vie revienne à la normale et sois plus paisible.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous du train, ils observèrent pour la première fois qu'une violente pluie claquait sur la terre détrempée de ce terrain d'Ecosse. Tout à leur discussion passionnée, ils n'avaient pas été conscients de la violence des éléments au dehors.

Tous les étudiants couraient le plus vite possible, tête baissée, chapeaux, capuches ou sacs sur la tête, en direction des diligences.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu se dépêtrer de sa cape mouillée qui lui collait au corps, Hagrid vint vers le trio et demanda :

« Bonjour à… euh… Harry, c'est toi qui es là ? »

Sous sa cape, Harry releva la tête et vit que le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques regardait dans sa direction.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! Oui, c'est lui ! » répondit Hermione à sa place. « C'est juste qu'il porte sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'avec la pluie, on arrive à voir une forme… qui se débat… tu arrives à l'ôter Harry ? »

« Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas ! » lui dit-il en réussissant enfin à se dégager complètement de sa prison d'étoffe qui – dans sa précipitation à vouloir se hâter pour ne pas devoir faire attendre ses amis sous cette tempête – s'était plus enroulée autour de lui qu'autre chose.

« Venez vite sinon vous allez attraper la mort ! » s'écria Hagrid, essayant de couvrir de sa voix les indomptables bourrasques de vent.

Leurs effets personnels en lévitation derrière eux, ils commençaient à se diriger vers la dernière diligence restante lorsque Hagrid les arrêta.

« Non ! Vous devez d'abord venir chez moi ! Minerva m'a laissé des consignes que je dois vous transmettre. Ensuite, vous pourrez rejoindre le banquet de bienvenue ! »

Sans un mot, ils tournèrent les talons et marchèrent à pas rapides vers la hutte de Hagrid. Ils y pénétrèrent avec délice, sentant la chaleur irradier de la cheminée, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec la fraîcheur inhabituelle de ce début de septembre.

« Asseyez-vous ! » ordonna gentiment Rubeus tandis que les autres s'exécutèrent non sans s'être au préalable lancé un sort de séchage immédiat.

Hagrid déplia une feuille de papier où l'on pouvait apercevoir des griffonnages faits à l'encre noire et qui portaient indéniablement la marque du demi-géant.

« Comme vous le savez certainement avec les journaux, Poudlard est sécurisé par des sorts très puissants et cette protection a ses avantages mais aussi ses inconvénients. Minerva a dressé des barrières magiques qui reconnaissent la puissance d'un sorcier ainsi… » Hagrid marqua une pause et fixa Harry avant de continuer. « Ainsi si un sorcier ou une sorcière est très puissant, il ou elle va avoir plus de mal que les autres à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. »

Hermione acquiesça de la tête et dit « On se doute bien que cette protection est faite pour éviter que des sorciers de l'acabit de Voldemort ou certains mangemorts particulièrement puissants ne puissent entrer dans l'école et je pense que vous craignez pour Harry mais le professeur McGonagall a certainement fait en sorte que les élèves ainsi que le personnel puissent rentrer non ? »

« C'est là où je voulais en venir. En fait… Minerva a fait en sorte que le château accepte bien les sorciers que le bâtiment doit accepter mais parfois, il y a des ratés ! »

« Des ratés ? » répéta Harry avec un commencement d'inquiétude.

« Oui ! Euh… » répondit Hagrid en paraissant très embarrassé. « La semaine dernière par exemple, Minerva a eu l'accès au château refusé ! »

« Refusé ! Mais c'est la directrice ! » s'exclama le trio d'une même voix.

Cette intervention n'aida pas Hagrid qui se passa une main devant le visage.

« Elle s'est faite… euh… éjecter du château à la seconde où son pied a passé le pas de la porte » informa le demi-géant en n'osant regarder les trois visages horrifiés.

« Mais comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Hermione, alarmée.

« Oh elle va bien ! Oui, elle va très bien ! Elle a amorti sa chute en métamorphosant vivement le sol en un parterre de guimauve citron – un sort certainement appris un jour auprès de Dumbledore - » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre en repensant au vieil homme. « … mais elle a dû dormir dehors une bonne partie de la nuit ! »

« Génial ! » ironisa Ron avant de taper amicalement l'épaule de Harry. « Je t'apporterais des oreillers ! »

Harry lui lança un regard torve tandis que Hagrid continuait « Mais elle n'a dormi dehors qu'une fois ! La deuxième et dernière fois, c'était en plein jour et le château l'a laissé à la porte juste une petite dizaine de minutes. Il n'avait accepté dans ses murs que ses vêtements… »

La mâchoire des trois jeunes étudiants tomba sur la table.

« Quoi ? » fit Harry.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » dit Hermione.

« Elle était nue devant la porte ! » s'exclama Ron, nauséeux.

Hagrid grinça des dents en hochant affirmativement la tête.

« Je t'apporterais aussi une robe Harry ! »

« Oh Merlin ! » gémit ce dernier en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Mais ça ne t'arrivera peut-être pas Harry ! » tenta de convaincre l'enseignant. « C'est vrai que tu es très puissant ceci dit ! »

Harry grogna de nouveau.

Hermione posa alors une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son ami, lui sourit et le rassura « Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, nous serons toujours à tes côtés en cas de besoin ! »

Harry lui répondit par un sourire reconnaissant et vit Hermione se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le demi-géant avant de reprendre, « Alors, Hagrid, quelles sont les nouvelles ici ? J'ai été catastrophée de lire dans les journaux ce qui se passait pour les enfants – entre autres – ici. En France et ailleurs, nous n'avons pas entendu que le ministère britannique était devenu à ce point paranoïaque et quand nous sommes rentrés il y a dix mois, nous devions restés incognito et j'avoue n'avoir pas lu la presse comme elle est contrôlée par _ce ministère_ ! » Elle prononça ces deux mots avec mépris. « Et je pense que certaines informations m'ont été délibérément cachés (elle lança un coup d'œil furibond à Harry et Ron en disant cela) comme je n'aurais pas pu garder mon calme si j'avais su ça avant ! »

« Et nous n'aurions pas pu garder notre identité secrète après ça ! » souffla Ron en regardant Harry.

« En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous me donniez tant de travail et que vous m'apportiez tant de livres à livre ! »

« On connait ta faiblesse pour les livres et on ne voulait pas que tu saches trop vite ce qui se passait donc on te cachait volontairement certaines choses parce qu'on savait qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire à l'époque. Mais maintenant que Poudlard est réouvert, on pourra avoir certainement faire changer les choses. Déjà, quand tout le monde saura que Harry est rentré et est à Poudlard, on aura la population avec nous ! »

Hermione n'ajouta rien à Ron mais, au bout de quelques instants, elle se tourna vers Hagrid, anxieuse. « Qu'en est-il de la maison Serpentard maintenant ? »

Hagrid soupira et se renversa davantage sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« C'est vrai qu'il s'en est passé des choses depuis votre départ… et surtout depuis la mort de « Vous-Savez-Qui » ! »

« Franchement, Hagrid ! » le coupa Harry. « Maintenant qu'il est mort, vous pourriez dire le nom de Voldemort ! Personne ne craint plus rien de lui ! »

En entendant le nom du mage noir, Hagrid avait grimacé et ne répondit pas. Il éluda le sujet en répondant aux questions de Hermione.

« Minerva essaie par tous les moyens de garder le ministère hors de l'enceinte du château et elle y arrive relativement bien jusqu'à présent… si on parle des programmes scolaires ! Le ministère ne voulait plus qu'il y ait de pratique dans les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais la directrice a rétorqué aux délégués ministériels que si « Vous-Savez-Qui »… (il prononça ce dénominatif très rapidement en prenant soi d'éviter le regard de Harry et en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le soupir de ce dernier) … avait pu disparaître, c'était parce que Harry Potter avait appris par la théorie et la pratique à se défendre ! Personne ne lui a plus opposé quoi que ce soit concernant ce sujet après ça et on a eu gain de cause ! Sinon, la maison des Serpentard existe toujours mais… »

Hagrid hésita à poursuivre mais un regard engageant de la part du trio l'encouragea à continuer.

« Comme vous le savez, il y a une large proportion de Serpentard qui ont été tué pendant la guerre parce qu'ils avaient été assimilés – à tort ou à raison – à des mangemorts. D'autres ont été neutres et tout le monde le sait. Puis, d'autres encore ont fait partie de l'Ordre ou ont mené des actions contre « Vous-Savez-Qui » (bref coup d'œil à Harry) d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est grâce à ceux-là que la maison des Serpentard existe toujours !… Et aussi grâce à Minerva et au professeur Snape ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda encore Hermione.

« Et bien, élèves impliqués comme professeur… et directrice... ont été convoqués un jour au ministère pour plaider la cause de la maison de Salazar et il a été décidé – après énormément de temps, d'efforts et de persuasion – que tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas vils et destinés à être du côté sombre. Il y a eu certains membres de la commission gouvernementale où ils ont plaidé qui étaient d'anciens Serpentard donc ça a aidé. Certains autres étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'un Serpentard était tout d'abord rusé et ambitieux et donc pas forcément mauvais. Mais Monsieur Dalton n'a rien voulu entendre. Heureusement, certains documents avaient été signés avant qu'il n'arrive au pouvoir du coup, la maison n'a pas pu être purement et simplement éliminée de l'école mais les Serpentard sont mal vus du ministre et les familles ont trop peur pour leurs enfants pour les confier au collège. Ils ne veulent pas qu'ils soient choisis pour être dans cette maison vous comprenez ! Seuls certains sorciers à tendance Serpentard vraiment courageux ou totalement inconscients nous amènent leurs enfants pour leur éducation. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'élèves à Serpentard cette année ! Déjà, on peut être content que les centres de _reformatage_ viennent de s'arrêter. » Hagrid prononça cette dernière phrase avec dégoût.

« Oui » fit Hermione avec autant de révulsion. « Mais Mr Dalton ne tient plus de les remettre en place. J'ai lu ce qu'il a dicté à la Gazette du Sorcier hier, à savoir qu'il n'avait pas pris cette décision mais que la commission gouvernementale avait été en majorité à vouloir suspendre les activités de ces centres. Je ne serais pas étonnée de lire dans quelques temps que des disparitions auront lieu… des disparitions des personnes qui étaient en faveur de l'arrêt pour être remplacées par des personnes à l'opinion inverse ! »

Harry, Ron et Hagrid regardaient Hermione avec intensité, tous trois également conscients de cette possibilité et de l'enjeu qui s'était établi.

« Bon Harry, on va devoir essayer de te faire rentrer dans le château avant que le banquet ne commence » lança le demi-géant. « Si ta puissance est trop importante, j'ai une potion que le professeur Snape a préparé pour toi. »

Hagrid ne remarqua pas la grimace de Harry à ces mots, ni celle de Ron, pour les mêmes raisons.

« Cette potion » continua-t-il en lui faisant miroiter une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu-violet, épais et visqueux, « va pendant quelques minutes faire diminuer ta puissance. Elle va en quelque sorte la faire somnoler. Allons-y ! »

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant la haute porte du château et comme attendu, elle ne laissa pas entrer Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un raté qui ne se produira pas à chaque fois ! » essaya de le rassurer Hagrid tandis que Ron et Hermione aidaient Harry à se relever.

« Au moins, tu as toujours tes vêtements » lui lança le jeune homme roux en souriant.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil torve avant de prendre la fiole que lui tendait Hagrid et de tout boire. Bientôt, Harry commença à bailler et il observa « La potion ne fait pas qu'endormir ma magie on dirait ! »

« Essaie à nouveau, Harry ! » le poussa Hermione.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice s'exécuta et fut ravit de constater qu'il avait réussi à franchir la porte. Il fut suivi par Hermione, Ron puis Hagrid qui fermait la marche.

Harry étouffa un nouveau bâillement et se gratta une cheville. Ils commencèrent à avancer dans l'entrée du château mais Harry dût de nouveau s'arrêter pour se gratter l'autre cheville et il en profitant pour savourer le fait qu'il se trouvait enfin à Poudlard.

« Vous n'appartenez plus à la maison Gryffondor désormais » informa Hagrid. « Vous pourrez porter vos propres vêtements de sorciers à partir du moment où ils sont règlementaires. Vous aurez leur descriptif avec vos emplois du temps demain matin.

« Mais, Hagrid, si nous n'appartenons plus à Gryffondor, est-ce que nos quartiers se trouvent toujours dans la tour ou allons-nous loger ailleurs ? » demanda Hermione d'un air légèrement inquiet.

« Vous ne logez plus dans la tour Gryffondor, non ! » répondit Hagrid en regardant Harry se gratter le ventre. « Ron et Hermione, comme vous êtes fiancés, vous logerez dans la même suite qui comporte deux chambres au premier étage, aile Est. Et toi Harry, tu logeras au second, aile Ouest dans une suite avec une chambre. Vous avez bien sûr la liberté d'aller et venir dans le château comme vous êtes majeurs et plus considérés comme collégiens mais universitaires. Vous pouvez aussi allés à l'extérieur du domaine de Poudlard comme bon vous semble… en faisant toutefois attention au couvre-feu instauré par le ministère. »

« Et où allons-nous prendre les repas si ce n'est pas à la table des Gryffondors ? » interrogea Harry en se grattant les bras avec force.

« Une cinquième table a été ajoutée pour vous : étudiants ! Mais rien ne vous empêchera d'aller vous asseoir aux autres tables si vous le désirez ! »

« Même à la table des professeurs, Hagrid ! » le taquina Ron en riant.

« Bien sûr que non ! Pas à la table des professeurs ! » répondit le demi-géant en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? » s'inquiéta brusquement Hermione en avisant son ami.

« Je ne sais pas ! » lui dit l'Elu en se grattant de plus belle la cheville, puis le genou puis la cuisse. Se faisant, il souleva sa robe de sorcier sous laquelle il ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Sa peau était rouge par endroit et ses membres s'étaient mis à gonfler.

« Oh Harry ! » Hermione se porta une main à la bouche en apercevant son meilleur ami enfler dangereusement.

« Oi ! » fit Ron, tout aussi inquiet.

« Hagrid ! » souffla Harry qui sentait craquer ses vêtements. « C'était quoi cette potion ! »

« Je te l'ai dit ! C'est une potion pour endormir ta puissance ! »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » rugit Harry qui sentait sa peau se tendre douloureusement et chauffée.

« C'est Snape qui t'a fait un sale coup ! » grogna Ron, en colère.

« Mais non, le professeur Snape n'aurait jamais fait ça ! » contre-attaqua Hagrid en étant soutenu par Hermione.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Potere minimali » répondit Hagrid en lisant l'étiquette sur le flacon.

« Contient-elle de l'hellébore ? » demanda Harry avec urgence.

« Euh… » fit Hagrid qui n'avait jamais été très fort en potion.

Le regard émeraude empli de souffrance rencontra les yeux bruns de la jeune sorcière dont la bouche était ouverte en une expression d'horreur. Elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Oh non ! » souffla Harry en se grattant toujours partout. « Je suis allergique à cette plante ! J'en ai jusqu'à demain à gonfler et chauffer ! J'ai un baume qui m'apaisera un peu. Hagrid, il faudra dire à Snape que je suis allergique à l'hellébore… s'il existe une autre potion sans cette plante qui me permettrait de rentrer dans le château s'il y a de nouveau des ratés… »

« Très bien Harry ! Je lui dirais tout à l'heure, après le banquet ! »

Harry hocha la tête, souffrant toujours. « Je vais aller m'appliquer le baume. Heureusement que j'en ai toujours un pot dans ma malle ! Ca va arrêter la sensation de chaleur et les démangeaisons mais pas le gonflement. J'ai déjà eu ça quelques fois avant que je me rende compte à quoi j'étais allergique. »

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre Harry ! Tu pourras ainsi t'en passer au plus vite ! »

« Merci ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Se tenant devant son miroir, Harry se contemplait. En aurait dit qu'il avait pris une soixantaine de kilos en quelques minutes. Ses traits étaient distendus, son visage bouffi méconnaissable mais il n'avait pas l'allure de sa tante Marge lorsqu'il l'avait fait gonfler. Il n'avait pas l'aspect d'un ballon et ne sentait pas ses pieds se soulever du sol. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un souffrant d'une importante obésité. Il ne se sentait pas non plus trop lourd. Malgré son apparence, la sensation était celle de cellules non pas gorgées de graisse mais d'air.

Pour son premier jour de rentrée, il avait fait fort ! se dit-il en soupirant. Tant pis ! Ce qui lui importait le plus était de revoir ses amis, d'être de nouveau dans ces lieux et d'en avoir terminé avec ces démangeaisons et bouffée de chaleur. Sa peau était redevenue d'une couleur normale et il savait qu'il reprendrait son apparence habituelle dans la soirée du lendemain, les effets de son allergie durant environ 24 heures.

Hermione et Ron cognèrent à sa porte : ils venaient le chercher pour dîner.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Lorsque Harry traversa la Grande Salle, il essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux rires moqueurs et aux doigts pointés sur lui. Ron et Hermione l'encadraient et grinçaient des dents.

A la table des professeurs, le trio reconnut les membres du ministère qui avaient été dépêchés pour accomplir leurs missions de surveillance et de contrôles des élèves et du corps enseignant. Leurs regards incrédules étaient fixés sur Harry. Minerva McGonagall regarda le trio avec un regard impassible mais les lèvres pincées. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier les murmures moqueurs et les regards critiques et méchants. Le professeur Flitwick sourit gentiment à Harry, Ron et Hermione, visiblement ravi de les retrouver. D'autres professeurs qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré étaient présents également, à côté du professeur Lupin dont la chaleur du sourire équivalait celle du soleil et qui contrastait avec la froideur et le mépris éclatant dans les yeux noirs du professeur Snape qui fixait le trio.

« Où est Hagrid ? » interrogea Harry en n'apercevant pas le professeur à la table.

« Je pense qu'il doit encore être en train de s'occuper d'un de ses nouveaux pensionnaires » répliqua Hermione en regardant Harry d'un air entendu. Par « pensionnaires », elle voulait dire l'une de ses créatures féroces qu'il affectionnait tant. « Après t'avoir conduit à ta chambre, il nous a dit qu'il avait recueilli un autre _bébé_… je ne sais pas de quelle espèce mais je crains que ce qu'a encore rapporté Hagrid ne soit pas au goût de tous les élèves ».

Harry acquiesça et s'assit à l'une des places vides d'un des bancs de la table destinée aux étudiants ayant terminé les sept années de collège. La répartition des premières années était déjà terminée et McGonagall entama son discours. Harry n'écouta pas le début comme quelqu'un l'appelait à la table.

Il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy « Hé Potter ! Je vois que tu as su profiter pendant ton absence ! » ricana-t-il en évoquant indéniablement sa supposée obésité. Harry le regarda avec mépris. Il avait toujours trouvé cela petit et ridicule de juger les gens par leur apparence. Avant de gagner en musculature, de grandir et d'obtenir une charpente plus adaptée à sa taille, il avait toujours été petit et maigre et avait déjà rencontré des regards dédaigneux et moqueurs. Là, cette moquerie était pour un état de fait inversé mais la méchanceté était toujours la même.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine d'expliquer la raison de sa « prise de poids », pensant que Malfoy ne méritait pas qu'il perde sa salive.

Et de toute façon, l'ex-Serpentard n'attendait plus de réponse de sa part. A peine avait-il formulé son commentaire acide qu'il s'était redressé vivement en avisant un des membres du ministère s'approcher de leur table pour surveiller. Ils savaient tous que les ex-Serpentards et la vingtaine d'élèves qui était à la table des Serpentards seraient plus écoutés, épiés et jugés que les autres.

Harry se désola de voir que Draco n'avait apparemment pas mûri, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient tous vécus.

« … Je tiens à ajouter » continuait la nouvelle directrice. « que je suis heureuse qu'autant d'étudiants aient répondu présents pour leurs études universitaires et que leurs nouveaux professeurs seront là tout au long de leur cursus pour les aider pour la réussite de leur apprentissage. Bienvenue encore à vous tous et… Bon appétit ! »

Harry put entendre les expressions dithyrambiques qui fusaient au sein des premières années lorsque la nourriture apparut sur les tables. La vaisselle étincelait de tous ses feux et le ciel du plafond de Poudlard n'était plus chargé de vent et de pluie mais une belle éclaircie laissait filtrer les étoiles dans la nuit noire.

Harry se sentait bien dans cette école qui avait connu l'ultime bataille. Il était heureux de constater que les souvenirs qui remontaient à son esprit n'étaient pas ceux des morts qui avaient jonchés le sol de pierre du château mais les fous rires qu'il avait eus avec ses amis dans la grande salle, leur salle commune ou les dortoirs de Gryffondor, les matchs de Quidditch et les fêtes après leurs victoires, les banquets, certains courts et les week-ends à Pré-au-lard.

Au court du repas, Harry regarda souvent s'il voyait la silhouette de Hagrid remonter la salle vers sa place à la table des professeurs mais il dût admettre qu'il ne le verrait pas et qu'il devrait informer lui-même de son allergie à son ex-professeur de potions. Il soupira. Le mépris affiché de Snape à son égard ne lui donnait pas du tout envie d'aller vers lui et lui parler mais ce qui devait être fait était à faire, se dit-il en se levant.

Il se tourna vers la place de Snape mais nota qu'elle était vide : l'homme était déjà parti.

Harry soupira de nouveau. 'C'est pas grave, je lui dirai demain', se dit-il.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

La journée du lendemain fila à une vitesse astronomique. Son corps n'avait pas encore dégonflé, comme il l'avait prévu, mais c'était le seul effet secondaire qui restait de son allergie. Il n'avait pas de mal à se mouvoir mais avait juste à ne pas écouter les petits rires qu'il entendait parfois sur son passage.

Hermione et Ron ne disaient rien non plus mais demeuraient les lèvres pincées.

« Tu vas voir quand tu auras retrouvé ton vrai physique » s'exclama Ron, furieux en fin d'après-midi après leurs cours. « C'est pour ça que je ne leur ai encore rien lancé mais je me contiens tout juste ! J'ai trop hâte de voir leur tête quand ils verront celui que tu es vraiment devenu ! »

Harry secoua la tête en souriant « Laisse-les dire, je m'en fiche ! »

« Mouais ! » fit Ron d'un air septique.

« Je suis de nouveau à Poudlard, je n'ai plus de psychopathe à mes trousses, je suis libre d'effectuer ma formation d'Auror et même si le ministère est toujours là dans l'école, je sais que nous réussirons à nous en débarrasser donc pour moi la vie est belle ! » rétorqua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Tu as raison ! » affirma Hermione, en s'asseyant sur le canapé qui trônait près de la cheminée du salon de leurs quartiers, à elle et Ron. « Et puis, dans quelques heures tu n'auras plus à te soucier de ton allergie. Tu auras retrouvé ta silhouette normale et je prédis des cœurs battants à tout rompre et des évanouissements ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils et Harry les haussa.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda ce dernier, naïvement.

Hermine s'esclaffa, « Allons Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'entends pas les commentaires des femmes… et des hommes parfois, quand tu passes quelque part ? Même en territoire moldu où tu n'es absolument pas connu, tu obtiens les mêmes alors tu ne pourras pas dire que c'est à cause de ta célébrité ! »

« C'est vrai ! » accorda Ron en mordant dans une patacitrouille et en s'asseyant à côté de sa fiancée. « Tout le monde pense que tu es un « beau gosse » et que tu es « bien foutu », je cite ! »

Harry rougit, mal à l'aise et Hermione poursuivit, « Tu as bien grandi, tes corps s'est affermi et musclé, tes traits de visage sont fins mais masculins, tu as des yeux d'un magnifique vert, éclatant de vie, des cheveux noirs qui vont partout comme au saut du lit, c'est très sexy ! »

« Hey ! » protesta Ron, jaloux, en mordant violemment dans une plume en sucre.

« Oh Ron ! » souffla la jeune sorcière, exaspérée. « Harry est mon ami ! Et pour moi, il n'y a aucun homme plus sexy que toi ! » Ron sourit tendrement et elle ajouta en se tournant de nouveau vers le Survivant, « Tu es vraiment devenu un beau jeune homme, c'est indéniable et je pense qu'avec un physique comme le tien, tu trouveras bientôt l'homme de tes rêves ! »

Sa conclusion fut ponctuée d'un clin d'œil et Harry lui rendit son sourire. Ses connaissances les plus proches connaissaient son orientation sexuelle depuis ses dix-neuf ans et cela n'avait pas posé de problèmes particuliers, sauf au début pour Ginny. Mais bientôt, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ni faire le bonheur, ni trouver le bonheur auprès d'un homme homosexuel. Elle s'était alors fait une raison et, dorénavant, elle avait complètement acceptée cette idée.

Harry changea complètement de sujet : « Vous avez vu Snape ou Hagrid ? »

« Hagrid oui, Snape non et c'est tant mieux ! » déclara le rouquin, tout en avalant une chocogrenouille et en examinant la carte du sorcier célèbre qui n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. En avisant sa fiancée sur la carte, il lui sourit et mit la carte dans sa poche. Il en avait deux cents rien que d'elle.

« Moi, je n'ai vu que Hagrid aussi, se débattant avec son nouveau _bébé_ et je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu le temps de voir le professeur Snape pour lui parler de ton allergie donc je pense que ce sera à toi de le faire. Sa nouvelle créature semble tellement indomptable que j'ai peur qu'il en ait encore pour quelques temps avant de pouvoir aller le voir à ce sujet ! Je te conseillerai aussi de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte du château avant que le professeur Snape n'ait pu t'indiquer une autre potion. »

Harry grogna mais décida qu'il ne raterait pas Snape cette fois-ci après le dîner.

A la fin du repas du soir cependant, Harry dût se résoudre à ne pas pouvoir parler à son ancien maître des potions comme celui-ci ne s'était pas présenté dans la grande salle au dîner.

« Tant pis ! » fit Harry à ses deux amis tandis que les trois commençaient à sortir des devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire pour le lendemain. Ils s'étaient de nouveau réunis dans les quartiers des deux fiancés au premier étage.

Hermione avait quelques pages à lire d'une brochure médicale qui lui avait été donné par sa nouvelle enseignante qui n'était autre que Docteur en médecine magique et un parchemin à écrire sur les droits politiques sorciers au moyen-âge.

Ron et Harry devaient se lancer quelques sorts de défense avancée contre la magie noire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus encore auparavant et lire un passage de livre sur les techniques de camouflage.

Tous les professeurs qu'ils avaient eus pendant leur journée leur étaient inconnus. Il n'y avait plus de perte ou de gain de points pour leur Maison, plus de retenue possible. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient être punis s'ils faisaient quelque chose de répréhensible mais c'étaient leurs notes qui en pâtiraient. Et personne n'avait chahuté ni causé aucun trouble : ils étaient tous conscients d'être présent pour eux-mêmes, pour leurs futures carrières et que c'était une chance de pouvoir le faire dans leur école nouvellement réouverte. Même Draco Malfoy n'avait pas plus accordé d'attention malveillante à Harry et avait étudié comme les autres dans le peu de classes qu'il partageait avec Ron, Hermione ou Harry. Peut-être avait-il changé en fin de compte, s'était dit Harry.

Draco étudiait afin de devenir juge au sein du Magenmagot.

« Va le voir dans son bureau ! » suggéra Hermione en reparlant de Snape.

« Hmm ! » fit Harry en lançant un contresort à Ron.

« Argh ! Aller voir Snape dans ses cachots ! » lança Ron en s'attaquant de nouveau à Harry. « Ca rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs ! Et avec le regard qu'il nous a lancé hier, on peut voir qu'on est pas les sorciers qu'il apprécie le plus ! »

« C'est clair ! » acquiesça l'Elu, en lançant de nouveau un contresort efficace.

Ron poursuivit, « Même après la guerre, même après qu'il soit délivré de sa mission, du maniaque psychopathe et même après avoir récupéré une bonne réputation, il reste quand même arrogant et méprisant. Je ne vois qu'une chose : il faudrait qu'il se trouve quelqu'un ! »

Harry fit une pause et regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Ouais, je ne vois vraiment que ça ! Il est mal-bais- »

« Ron ! » le coupa Hermione, choquée. « Le professeur Snape est passé par des moments difficiles et que sa vie a dû être pénible. »

« N'empêche qu'il a un balai dans le… »

« Ron ! » le reprit la jeune femme une nouvelle fois. « Je pense qu'il est amer parce qu'il a toujours vu les choses qu'il voulait lui échapper ! »

« C'est pas une raison pour être méchant ! »

« Peut-être, mon chéri, mais certaines personnes réagissent bien et d'autres moins bien. Il a toujours voulu de l'attention : celle de ses parents, je pense, et notamment celle de son père qui devait être violent. Il ne l'a pas eu. Il voulait être reconnu quand il était à l'école et il est devenu la cible des maraudeurs – bien que je n'enlève pas qu'il ne devait pas être innocent lui-même… » ajouta-t-elle en avisant la réactions des deux jeunes hommes. « … il ne savait pas bien se tenir sur un balai et n'était pas une icône du Quidditch quand ton père, Harry, en était un. Il devait être vert de jalousie et je suis sûre qu'il aurait aimé avoir un peu de cette reconnaissance. Il était pourtant intelligent et talentueux et sait qu'il a gâché toutes ses chances de réussite en acceptant d'entrer parmi les mangemorts. Il devait penser pouvoir enfin avoir cette reconnaissance qu'il voulait tant et aussi faire partie d'un groupe. »

« Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras 'Mione » lui dit Ron qui avait trouvé une autre patacitrouille. « Mais, pour moi, Snape est quand même un mal bais- »

« RON ! » s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. « Il lui manque peut-être de l'amour mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu… »

« Tu vois tu es d'accord avec moi ! Il lui manque de l'amour ! » Hermione soupira d'énervement mais son fiancé n'en tint pas compte. « Ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est un bon et long baiser sensuel ! Ca lui ferait peut-être revenir le sourire aux lèvres et ça pourrait, accessoirement, lui faire fermer sa bouche quand il commence à insulter ! »

Hermione s'était replongée dans ses livres, ne souhaitant plus participer à cette discussion qu'elle considérait comme stérile.

Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire mais la pensée de quelqu'un clouant le bec de Snape d'un baiser impromptu l'amusait. Il aurait voulu voir cela.

« Je crois qu'il est gay ! » murmura Ron dans l'oreille de Harry.

« Qui ça ? »

« Snape ! »

« Non ? » émit Harry dans un souffle, incrédule.

« Si ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il est gay ? »

« Des petites choses que j'ai entendues, notamment par Fred et George ! Non, non ! » coupa Ron en voyant l'expression moqueuse et gentiment moqueuse de son ami. « Ce n'est pas une blague qu'ils m'ont faite. Ils m'ont raconté qu'il avait déjà aperçu Snape – à son insu bien sûr - en train de lire Playwitch et de murmurer des choses… indécentes devant des photos d'hommes à moitié nus ! »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Snape serait gay !

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce qu'au moment où je l'ai su, déjà, j'étais trop écœuré par la nouvelle pour pouvoir en parler ! Pas écœuré par son homosexualité, je te rassure Harry mais par le simple fait s'associer Snape et sexe ! Et puis, c'était au moment où tu venais de nous dire que tu étais gay et je n'ai pas voulu en parler parce que je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi, ou si tu prendrais bien la chose qu'on en parle… »

« Pourtant, j'ai toujours été ouvert sur le sujet ! Je n'ai pas honte d'être gay ! »

« Oui, oui, je sais ! C'est juste que ça peut être un sujet sensible ou pénible pour certains qui pourraient moins bien assumer et du coup, je n'ai pas voulu m'aventurer sur un terrain peut-être glissant… et puis, après, j'ai oublié. »

Harry hocha la tête de compréhension.

Cela lui causait un choc de savoir que Snape partageait son attirance pour les hommes et cette pensée lui fit voir son ancien maître des potions sous un aspect qu'il n'avait jamais pensé voir un jour.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Il était plus de 21 heures et Harry venait enfin de retrouver son physique habituel et s'était précipité auprès de ses amis pour leur faire partager la bonne nouvelle. Il savait que Hermione serait encore en train de lire et que Ron l'attendrait pour faire une partie d'échec.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas commencé sa partie d'échec avec Ron mais avait été habillé pour le lendemain par ses deux amis.

« Oui, vraiment ! » exulta Hermione, contente d'elle-même et de son fiancé. « Tu mettras ça et rien d'autre ! Pas de robe de sorcier ! Ce pantalon noir et moulant ne te colle pas suffisamment à la peau pour être indécent mais est assez suggestif pour être totalement sexy et cette chemise noire en soie te va à la perfection ! On devine ton torse et ton ventre plat et musclé mais ne te colle pas non plus de manière vulgaire. Non ! Avec ce que tu portes, tu es… affolant ! Oui, tu affoles les sens ! Pas les miens Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Harry est comme un frère pour moi ! Et le noir te va très bien Harry ! Tout ton être respire la sensualité… Laisse ta chemise un peu entrouverte… Oui, comme ça. Tu suggères sans montrer mais on remarque tout, tout en laissant deviner. Oui, tu es positivement sexy ! Et j'ai moi aussi hâte de voir la tête que vont faire tous les autres quand tu apparaîtras comme ça devant eux ! »

Ron partageait l'avis de sa fiancée à cent pour cent.

« Mais c'est pas la peine de mettre le foulard noir en soie ! » conclut-elle en le gardant dans la main. « Ca ferait trop ! »

Harry se sentait bien dans ses vêtements et en se voyant dans le miroir, il dût s'avouer que Hermione n'avait pas tort : il était incroyablement sexy dans ces habits de soie et de coton noirs. Le noir réhaussait l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux en amande qui n'étaient plus cachés par ses lunettes comme Harry avait pu faire corriger sa vue grâce à la magie deux ans auparavant.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit l'écho de voix furieuses résonner un peu plus bas dans le château. Le trio décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le spectacle qui les attendait les surprit : Snape était entouré de quelques élèves curieux qui se cachaient tant bien que mal derrière murs et piliers et il vociférait à des agents du ministère que ses allées et venues n'étaient pas leurs affaires. La directrice de l'école avait les yeux flamboyants et défendait son adjoint bec et ongles.

« Nous devons connaître la raison de son départ comme je dois vous rappeler, Madame, que votre subalterne est rentré après le couvre-feu ! »

« Il est 22h05 ! » fit remarquer Snape, le regard méprisant en venimeux.

« Et le couvre-feu est à 22h, Monsieur Snape et étant donné vos antécédents… »

« Mes _antécédents_ ! » émit l'ex-mangemort dans un grognement si rauque, bas et menaçant que son interlocuteur recula d'un pas.

« Tout à fait Monsieur Snape ! » lança pourtant ce dernier en redressant fièrement la tête. Ce geste était fait pour le rassurer et éventuellement indiquer au maître des potions qui dirigeait le monde actuellement, à savoir le ministère, mais son corps tremblant trahissait sa peur.

« Vous voulez dire, mes antécédents en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou l'agent double qui a combattu le Seigneur Noir ou alors le sorcier qui a risqué sa vie tous les jours pour sauver la vôtre ou encore… »

« Non, je fais plutôt allusion au mangemort ou l'agent qui, à dix-huit ans, a volontairement rejoint le groupe mené par Vous-Savez-Qui ou encore le sorcier qui a assassiné le Professeur Dumbledore ou… »

Minerva émit un son extrêmement choqué devant ses paroles et en émit un autre, plus inquiet lorsqu'elle aperçut que son employé avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait dans sa main étroitement serrée et tremblante de fureur. Elle savait que l'homme ne supportait pas qu'on le traite d'assassin et qu'on lui rappelle le choix qu'il avait été obligé d'effectuer en obéissant à Dumbledore. Elle savait aussi, qu'en son for intérieur, Snape avait respecté et même peut-être aussi un peu affectionné le vieil homme. Le meurtre d'Albus avait dû être l'assassinat le plus dur que Snape avait dû accomplir.

« Non Severus ! » lui dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait plus. Enfermé dans sa rage aveugle, il n'entendait pas les souffles retenus par les élèves cachés derrières les vieilles pierres, il n'entendait plus les vociférations outrées et craintives des membres du ministère qui avaient eux aussi dégainé leurs baguettes et ordonnaient à Snape de baisser la sienne. Il n'entendit pas non plus le souffle du balai qui se dirigeait vers lui à grande vitesse. Mais il se sentit soulever par un bras puissant qui le jeta rapidement et le maintint devant lui sur le balai volant.

Les cris des employés ministériels se faisaient plus lointains. Snape secoua la tête pour ordonner à son esprit d'analyser la situation rapidement et sans cette rage aveugle qui l'avait emprisonné dans son antre, faisant tout disparaitre excepté sa future victime.

Bientôt, il entendit une voix qui lui était vaguement familière mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer, lui murmurer à l'oreille : « C'était extrêmement risqué de votre part de vous attaquer à ces gens-là ! Vous pourriez avoir de gros ennuis… même si je comprends la raison qui vous a poussé à tirer votre baguette. »

« Qui… ? »

Mais son ravisseur ne le laissa pas terminer et son balai s'arrêta de voler aussi vite qu'il s'était fait enlever. Severus découvrit qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots, devant la porte de son bureau.

Descendant précipitamment du balai, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et détailla son kidnappeur.

Aussitôt, sa bouche s'assécha, sa gorge se serra et il eut la stupeur de sa vie en sentant, dans la chaleur de ses sous-vêtements, se produire un durcissement familier.

Son corps battit plus vite en avisant la silhouette inconnue de l'homme drapé de noir.

Les cuisses dont les muscles étaient tendus sous le coton ébène se dessinaient et enserraient le manche du balai dans un mouvement qui trahissait l'expertise de vol du jeune homme.

Le sang de Snape frappait durement ses artères et ses veines n'étaient plus qu'un réseau de lave incandescente. Il sentit l'afflux sanguin monter à ses joues et son souffle devint court.

Il faisait sombre dans les cachots et l'obscurité semblait engloutir les contours corporels de son ravisseur et Severus ne pouvait distinguer le dessin du doux renflement qu'il savait être entre les cuisses de l'être qui enflammait ses reins à cet instant. Cependant, il réussissait à capter les lignes d'un abdomen svelte, d'un torse fin mais musclé et terriblement masculin, des deux bras qui avaient enserré sa taille un moment plus tôt et qu'il avait affreusement envie de rejoindre.

Le cœur du maître des potions battait si fort qu'il en avait mal et il réussit à ne pas porter la paume de sa main à sa virilité dressée qu'il mourait d'envie de saisir et de presser, de caresser et de laisser exploser.

« Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de voir que vous avez perdu votre flegme légendaire, professeur Snape ! » émit la voix douce et légèrement rauque, d'un ton quelque peu amusé.

Severus crut un instant que son interlocuteur avait saisi son tourment mais non, il comprit que la jeune beauté qui lui faisait face mentionnait la scène qui venait de prendre place dans l'entrée du château avec les membres du ministère.

« Qui… ? » redemanda l'ex-espion mais il fut de nouveau couper par l'apollon.

« Je ne pensais pas être témoin de cette scène. Pour votre propre sécurité, je vous conseillerai néanmoins de ne pas les provoquer… Pas maintenant en tout cas… »

Severus plissa les yeux afin de mieux distinguer les traits de son visage. Il entrevoyait autant de beauté concernant sa figure qu'il l'avait constaté pour son corps. D'où venait-il ? Il semblait le connaître ! Qui était-il ? Son visage était à moitié caché par un bandeau de soie noir d'où ne perçait que l'éclat d'yeux assombris par l'obscurité des cachots. Pourquoi portait-il un masque ? Pour protéger son identité bien sûr ! Qui était-il ? Cette question lancinait son esprit. Minerva avait protégé très (trop ?) efficacement le château donc la sublime créature qui se tenait en face de lui était obligatoirement un élève… mais il semblait plus âgé que les septième année ! Etait-il un nouvel étudiant ? Severus repassa dans sa tête tous les visages des universitaires. Ils étaient une quarantaine et la moitié étaient des jeunes femmes. Le cerveau enflammé du professeur s'était remis totalement en fonction, quoique légèrement perturbé par des bouffées de désir dévastatrices.

« Qui êtes-… ? » recommença Snape au supplice.

Une crinière de cheveux noirs se détacha de l'ombre et Severus put analyser davantage le maître qui dirigeait ses sens. Les mèches de jais devaient mesurer 8 à 10 cm à partir de la racine et se tenaient les unes sur les autres en une masse désordonnée, ébouriffée, comme un amant qui vient de passer une nuit torride.

Le membre durcit du maître des potions vibra. Il avança vers le balai, le souffle court.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta-t-il à l'agonie. « Dis-moi qui es-tu ? Tu es _si_ beau ! » finit-il dans un souffle en agrippant les mèches de cheveux noirs et en tirant dessus vivement, désormais inconscient de la douleur qui avait pu traverser l'apollon à ce geste. Snape attira le visage du jeune homme masqué, attira la bouche pulpeuse outre-ouverte et y glissa sa langue chaude et impérieuse. Il avait soif et son ravisseur était sa source. Il y buvait avec avidité, caressant sa chair humide de sa langue cupide et de ses lèvres tyranniques. Il gémit.

La tête de Severus tournait. Il n'avait jamais été la proie de son désir et jamais de telles sensations n'avaient traversé son corps. Il sentait qu'il devait esclave de ses sens, esclave de son apollon. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, dans ce couloir sombre et désert et de faire crier de plaisir le corps souple qui était pressé contre le sien.

Le baiser n'en finissait plus et à chaque seconde qui passait, Severus tombait amoureux.

L'être qu'il tenait dans ses bras répondait à son baiser avec une même fièvre, engloutissait sa raison, le laissait sans force, jambes tremblantes, cœur battant, membre vibrant.

« Viens ! » supplia Snape en attrapant la main masculine de l'homme au masque.

« Je ne peux pas ! » répondit ce dernier dans un souffle, visiblement perturbé. Il ôta sa main de celle du directeur adjoint et fit reculer son balai.

« Non ! » s'écria Snape en notant son mouvement. « Qui es-tu ? »

Mais le jeune homme reculait encore. Snape s'avança mais son ravisseur prit peur et son balai fit soudainement demi-tour et s'éloigna à grande vitesse.

Snape grogna, furieux contre lui-même. Tout à son tourment, il n'avait pas pensé à regarder le modèle du balai, qui aurait pu peut-être lui fournir des informations sur l'identité de l'homme qui serait son futur amant, il se le jura.

Snape traversa le couloir et prit un chemin détourné pour atteindre ses quartiers. Il avait déjà oublié son altercation avec les membres du ministère. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur un objectif : découvrir qui était l'homme masqué de cette nuit.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé ! » répondit Harry à Ron et Hermione.

Après sa fuite des cachots sur son balai, il s'était hâtivement dirigé vers les appartements de ses deux amis pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, y compris le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec son ancien professeur.

Le visage de Ron affichait une expression de stupeur et de dégoût depuis environ cinq minutes.

« Il était là devant moi en train de me demander qui j'étais et la seconde d'après, il était là, parti à l'assaut de ma bouche ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! J'étais tout d'abord surpris et ensuite… bah ensuite… il faut dire qu'il embrasse super bien ! Ooohhh ! »

« Je sens que je vais vomir ! fit Ron.

Hermione balaya son intervention d'un geste de la main. « En tout cas, heureusement que tu es intervenu avant qu'il ne leur lance le moindre sort sinon, il aurait été renvoyé et aurait très certainement eu droit à un nouveau jugement et un envoi à Azkaban. Agresser des membres du ministère dans une école publique avec des mineurs autour alors qu'ils l'accusaient d'avoir manqué au couvre-feu était incroyablement stupide ! Je suis vraiment perplexe devant l'attitude inattendue du professeur Snape ! Je crois bien que les circonstances de la mort de Dumbledore est une corde très sensible pour lui… mais maintenant, le ministère le sait et il va très certainement s'en servir. »

Harry acquiesça. Hermione lui avait raconté ce qu'il était advenu après qu'il est enlevé Snape sur son balai.

La directrice de Poudlard avait empêché les espions ministériels de les suivre. Elle leur avait fait remarquer que leurs accusations étaient choquantes et hautement impolies et que le gouvernement avait reconnu lui-même que Snape avait bien fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et que Severus Snape avait contribué au décès de Voldemort. Elle avait assurée que si Snape avait dégainé sa baguette, c'était parce qu'il se sentait très offensé et que sa fierté et sa réputation avaient déjà été suffisamment et injustement malmenées pendant la guerre. Elle leur avait également fait remarqué qu'étant donné qu'il était impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur du domaine de Poudlard, il fallait bien dix minutes pour traverser les terres jusqu'au château et donc que Severus était obligatoirement revenu à l'école au maximum à 21h55, soit cinq minutes avant l'heure initiale du couvre-feu qui ne s'appliquait qu'en dehors du domaine de Poudlard. En effet, les professeurs étaient libres de se promener dans le domaine et l'école à toute heure, même la nuit donc Severus n'avait rien à se reprocher. Les membres du gouvernement n'ayant ainsi plus de raison de questionner le maître des potions, ils avaient regagné leurs logements.

« Mais ils vont essayer de savoir qui était l'homme masqué ! » avait fait remarquer Hermione.

« Ou plutôt le justicier masqué ! » avait renchérit Ron avec un sourire. « C'est comme ça que les élèves présents ce soir t'ont appelé ».

Harry soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi aussi rapidement mais lorsqu'il avait vu les agents du ministère commencer dès la rentrée à vouloir tout régenter, il avait vu rouge et c'était précipité au-devant de la scène. Sans réfléchir davantage, il avait attrapé un des balais de l'école, préparés dans le hall très certainement par Madame Bibine pour le premiers cours de vol le lendemain, avait sauté dessus pour foncer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse être vu par quelqu'un, un voile de soie noir s'était glissé autour de sa tête, à hauteur des yeux, pour cacher son identité. Merci Hermione, avait-il pensé. Il avait attrapé Snape comme il aurait attrapé le vif d'or et s'était envolé furieusement vers les cachots.

Il avait senti l'excitation le gagner en pensant qu'il contrariait les plans du ministère. Pas une seule seconde, il n'avait pensé à la réaction de son maître des potions face à son enlèvement. Et pas une seconde, il n'avait pensé que celui-ci l'aurait embrassé aussi passionnément.

Encore à cet instant, il en restait ébahi.

Harry regagna son appartement au deuxième étage et, en se couchant, il se rappela d'une phrase qu'avait prononcé son ancien professeur. Il sombra dans le sommeil, un sourire étirant ses lèvres : Snape le trouvait beau.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry s'était levé une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. La raison était qu'il devait reprendre de la potion contenant de l'hellébore pour faire ressurgir son allergie puis se repasser du baume sur tout le corps, ainsi il gonflerait de nouveau et serait donc méconnaissable.

Son interaction de la veille lui avait désormais interdit d'arpenter les couloirs avec sa vraie silhouette svelte. Tout le monde le reconnaîtrait tout de suite, y compris les agents du ministère, ou au moins auraient des doutes. Il était passé si vite en balai dans le hall du château qu'il se demandait si vraiment, ils comprendraient mais si, lui, Harry Potter changeait brusquement d'apparence – passant de très obèse à une corpulence normale -, ils se méfieraient. Harry avait parfaitement remarqué la condescendance des membres du ministère à la vue de son physique : stupidement, ils pensaient qu'il était devenu inoffensif car se laissant trop allé, et très certainement bien plus attiré par la nourriture et sa propre tranquillité que par la rébellion. En gardant son apparence obèse, Harry était en position de force et gardait une longueur d'avance sur ses ennemis. De plus, si Harry retrouvait son apparence normale, il savait que Snape déduirait très rapidement qui il avait embrassé cette nuit-là.

Hermione lui avait aussi conseillé d'envoyer un hibou à Hagrid, ce qu'il venait de faire, pour lui expliquer toute la situation (en omettant l'épisode du baiser) et en lui demandant de ne pas révéler son allergie au maître des potions, ainsi Harry pourrait aller et venir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et à l'extérieur sans être inquiété de ne pas pouvoir rentrer et garderait son apparence de camouflage, comme Ron lui avait lancé en rigolant.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Minerva, je souhaiterais avoir le trombinoscope des nouveaux étudiants de Poudlard ! » annonça Snape à la première heure le lendemain matin.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante et ne tolérerait pas un refus. Il n'avait que très peu dormi, arpentant furieusement ses quartiers toute la nuit, son cerveau en ébullition, essayant de se rappeler des étudiants de Poudlard qu'il avait rapidement regardé la veille.

Oh s'il avait possédé la pensine de Dumbledore, il aurait pu retourner dans son souvenir du banquet de rentrée et passer le long de la table des universitaires pour les détailler un à un mais il n'avait pas de pensine !

Il les étudierait. Il détenait quelques informations sur son ravisseur qu'il avait déjà couché sur papier.

Cheveux noirs, aux mèches ébouriffées et longues de 8 à 10 cm environ.

Yeux de couleur… indéfinissable. L'obscurité trop dense du couloir des cachots ne lui avait pas permis d'être formel. Il savait juste que ses yeux n'étaient pas extrêmement foncés donc ni noirs ni d'un sombre marron.

Visage aux traits fins.

Nez droit.

Bouche pulpeuse et purpurine… invitant au péché, incitant à se glisser entre la douceur de ses lèvres charnues.

Dentition alignée, claire.

Menton rasé de frais.

Peau semblant être hâlée.

Corps de rêve, svelte, musclé sans excès, puissant, excitant.

Mains fines mais masculines, dépourvues de bague.

Voix envoûtante, légèrement rauque, agréable à écouter, exhortant aux fantasmes.

Pas de cicatrice notable.

« Que voulez-vous faire avec leur trombinoscope ? Vous n'êtes pas un de leur professeur ! »

Snape décida de lui fournir une partie de vérité.

« Je souhaiterais découvrir qui m'a… qui a décidé que ma personne serait plus appréciée ailleurs que dans le hall de l'établissement ! »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir qui vous a enlevé ? Vous voulez le remercier ou le martyriser ? Sachez qu'il vous a rendu un immense service hier ! »

Severus grogna intérieurement.

« Je ne souhaite pas punir cette personne ! » souffla-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Son regard noir se fit intense et fixait sa directrice avec conviction « Si vous aviez été à ma place, ne souhaiteriez-vous pas savoir qui était-ce ? »

« Mmh oui, très certainement. J'irais m'excuser auprès d'elle pour devoir avoir eu recours à son intervention alors que j'aurais dû avoir un total contrôle sur moi-même » commença-t-elle d'un air réprobateur. Snape frémit intérieurement mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle poursuivit « et le remercier bien sûr. »

« Donc, vous me suivez dans mes démarches ! » conclut-il, rivant son regard scrutateur sur elle.

« Oui ! Les voici ! »

Snape se retint de soupirer de soulagement et prit le morceau de parchemin qu'elle lui tendait sur lequel apparaissaient les visages mobiles des quarante trois étudiants. Il la remercia et sortit du bureau directorial, jubilant.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

A la table des étudiants, Harry reprit une part de tarte à la mélasse. Il se sentait mal à l'aise comme le regard sombre du professeur Snape n'avait pas arrêté de naviguer sur chaque universitaire de sexe masculin. Et Harry en connaissait la raison. Il se remémora ce long corps trop mince plaqué contre le sien et sa bouche goûtant la sienne. Il frissonna et reporta son attention sur son dessert, tout en sentant à nouveau le regard scrutateur, analytique et calculateur du maître des potions.

Ce matin avec Ron, il avait reçu des cours de dissimulation et déguisement et de filature et tapinois. Il avait aimé ces leçons et avait hâte d'en apprendre davantage. Grâce aux premiers, il avait réussi à estomper sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair et pensait être capable de la faire disparaître à volonté dans peu de temps. Cette aptitude lui serait probablement utile lorsqu'il se promènerait en ville prochainement. Sans sa cicatrice et sa supposée prise de poids, il pourrait vraiment déambuler incognito.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sa dernière classe de la journée ferma enfin la porte de la salle de cours et Severus soupira de contentement. Rapidement, il fit le tour des tables, remua sa baguette pour éliminer toute trace de potions ou de restes d'ingrédients inutilisables et sortit brusquement avec ses parchemins à noter dans les bras. A vive allure, il marcha vers son bureau et verrouilla la porte avant d'aller s'installer sur sa chaise. Les devoirs à marquer bien vite poussés dans un coin, il reprit le parchemin que lui avait donné Minerva le matin même et dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper.

Sa baguette effaça tous les visages féminins et Snape compta dix-neuf jeunes hommes restants.

Il effaça tous ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à la description de son apollon. Blonds, roux et châtains furent rapidement effacés. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de type caucasien subirent le même sort. Il n'effaça cependant pas les bruns foncés car il lui semblait avoir vu des cheveux très noirs mais, avec le manque de luminosité des cachots, il ne voulait pas éliminer trop de candidats. La possibilité que son ravisseur ait changé la couleur de ses cheveux hâtivement était trop infime pour qu'il la prenne en considération. Le jeune homme avait très certainement agi par instinct, dans la précipitation et donc n'avait pas été jusqu'à modifier son aspect physique. Sa théorie se confirmait aussi par le fait qu'il avait tout de même été assez prudent pour porter un masque. Cela signifiait probablement que sous son masque se cachait son réel visage sinon il n'aurait pas pris soin de le porter. De plus, les élèves, même universitaires n'étaient certainement pas assez calés en magie pour pratiquer la difficile magie de déguisement requérant un immense talent et surtout, beaucoup de travail.

Il ne restait que huit étudiants.

Il dupliqua le trombinoscope et commença son analyse.

Remulus Bucket, étudiant en astrologie, magie des astres et des matières terrestres et extra-terrestres, des minéraux et des éléments. Snape détailla son visage et le considéra comme un candidat à garder.

Terrence Carpenter, future langue de plomb fut validé également.

Edward Baker, étudiant pour devenir conjureur de sorts fut éliminé comme sa bouche était trop fine, son nez trop busqué et comme son visage était légèrement asymétrique. Il portait également un petit grain de beauté sur le menton.

Augustus McLaggen, futur Auror fût gardé.

William Woody, futur Auror fût éliminé en raison de ses yeux trop rapprochés et décidément trop clairs. De plus, Severus avait entendu la voix de l'étudiant et savait qu'elle était trop aigue pour appartenir au jeune homme qu'il recherchait.

Stanley Hiffit, étudiant en médecine magique fût éliminé à cause d'une tâche de naissance de couleur sombre qu'il portait sur la main droite. Sa dentition contribua également à son élimination.

Benjamin Ravens, étudiant en recherche scientifique magique, fût validé.

Enfin, Harry Potter, futur Auror fût éliminé à cause de sa forte corpulence ne correspondant pas à la sveltesse de son ravisseur.

Severus effaça les candidats éliminés sur l'un des parchemins mais les préserva sur la copie au cas où. Il ne restait plus que Remulus Bucket, Terrence Carpenter, Augustus McLaggen et Benjamin Ravens.

« Qui es-tu ? » interrogea Snape pour lui-même en regardant les quatre universitaires restants.

Ils étaient tous les quatre beaux garçons mais quelque chose gênait le maître des potions et ce quelque chose était qu'il ne ressentait rien lorsqu'il regardait chaque photo. Cela le perturbait beaucoup parce qu'il accordait de l'importance à son instinct cette fois-ci pour identifié son ravisseur et son instinct lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucun des quatre. Sa réaction physique avait été tellement violente et irrationnelle la nuit dernière, très peu coutumière de sa personnalité qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée qu'il devrait ressentir une quelconque émotion en voyant de nouveau l'image de son ravisseur. Et il ne pensait pas que cela avait été dû à l'attrait du masque, de l'excitation du danger de la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé ou de la témérité du jeune homme.

En toute honnêteté, Snape ne savait plus quoi penser. S'était-il fourvoyé ? Etait-ce l'un des septième année particulièrement précoce pour son âge ? Snape en doutait fortement comme le corps qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras était bien celui d'un jeune homme de plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans.

Severus soupira profondément et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, sa tête partant vers l'arrière fixant le plafond, sans le voir.

« Tu vas me rendre fou ! » dit-il à haute voix dans son bureau désert, fatigué et frustré.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« La gazette des Rebelles rapporte que le ministère a encore frappé » signala Hermione en abaissant le journal illicite en un geste brusque.

Harry et Ron relevèrent la tête de leurs devoirs, attendant d'en savoir plus.

« Ils ont arrêté un homme hier soir l'accusant d'avoir pratiqué de la magie noire et de recruter des disciples alors que le pauvre homme se défend qu'il soignait sa femme après qu'elle ait été mordue par un serpent. Il a bel et bien lancé un sort de magie noire pour faire arrêter de circuler son sang dans sa jambe uniquement mais c'était pour la sauver. Ce sort est bien connu des médecins et justement, le disciple dont il parle était justement le médecin qu'il venait d'appeler. Le docteur a essayé de leur expliquer mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Pour eux, le mari n'était pas médecin, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ce sort et comme il le connaissait, c'était obligatoirement un mage noir. Ils sont vraiment complètement fous ! Il est mentionné que l'homme sera jugé ce soir. Il va certainement être envoyé à Azkaban ! »

« Je ne pense pas ! » rétorqua Harry. Hermione et Ron le regardèrent sans comprendre. « Il est plus que temps que le justicier masqué prenne les armes ! » expliqua-t-il.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Harry revint de son escapade à plus de 23h en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait eu du mal à pénétrer de nouveau dans le domaine de Poudlard à cause de sa trop grande puissance magique mais après un énième essai sans avoir eu recours à la potion _Potere_ _minimali_, celle dont il était allergique, il avait finalement réussi à rentrer.

Il avait aussi réussi à échapper au couvre-feu, invoquant un sort d'ancienne magie qu'il avait appris aux Indes.

Quand il avait expliqué à ses amis ce qu'il comptait faire le soir même, ils avaient essayé de l'en dissuader par tous les moyens mais finalement avait eu gain de cause. Il en avait assez d'attendre et de voir le ministère faire n'importe quoi par peur viscérale. Il avait de la puissance, il avait des connaissances et savait que la population souffrait. Grâce au personnage qu'il avait bien involontairement créé, il allait faire bouger les choses. Et l'une des premières seraient de contacter les ex-membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui travaillaient toujours au ministère.

Ce soir, il avait réussi à libérer le pauvre homme d'un sort peu enviable, à savoir une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban parce qu'il avait refusé de laisser mourir sa femme.

Sans quitter sa place sur son éclair de feu, il vola et sortit de la tour d'astronomie. En faisant très attention à son entourage, il descendit peu à peu les étages qui l'amèneraient au deuxième – niveau où étaient situés ses appartements. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit les escaliers du troisième niveau, il vit l'éclat d'une lumière produite par le bout d'une baguette magique qui semblait recherché des élèves en dehors de leurs dortoirs à une heure aussi tardive.

Harry savait qu'il avait normalement le droit de parcourir les couloirs à cette heure-ci sans être inquiété mais sous sa véritable apparence, il ne devait pas être vu. Il devait donc rester en justicier masqué mais il ne souhaitait pas être remarqué.

Vivement, le Survivant analysa toutes les options de fuite mais réalisa qu'il était trop tard pour partir. Il pensa aux sorts de dissimulation qu'il venait d'apprendre mais il était encore trop novice en la matière pour réussir à se camoufler entièrement et à camoufler également son balai.

Nerveux, une goutte de sueur glissa tout au long de son dos et il se tourna de nouveau vers la source de lumière qui était actuellement figée à quelques marches de lui.

Harry reconnut Snape et son cœur rata un battement. Soulagé cependant, il relâcha sa respiration : il aurait pu tomber sur un des membres du ministère. Il savait qu'eux aussi effectuaient des rondes pour espionner.

Harry remarqua que Snape avait l'air épuisé. Des cernes noirs pouvaient être discernés sous ses yeux à l'éclat brûlant. Son teint habituellement pâle prit une teinte rosée et il avait l'air d'avoir brusquement plus de mal à respirer.

« Toi ! » dit-il dans un souffle rauque, son visage s'illuminant soudain.

« Excusez-moi, professeur mais je dois y aller ! » déclara rapidement Harry en faisant tourner violemment le manche de son éclair de feu en direction du couloir du troisième étage. Il fallait qu'il fuie au plus vite. Il longerait le corridor à toute vitesse, prendrait les autres escaliers s'ils voulaient bien restés à leur place et descendrait d'un étage pour voler jusqu'à ses quartiers. Snape ne devait pas découvrir son identité.

« Non ! » entendit-il rugir derrière lui tandis que le maître des potions se ruait sur lui. Snape était vif mais l'éclair de feu l'était plus. Harry arrivait déjà au bout du couloir lorsqu'il se sentit se crisper atrocement sous le sort que lui avait lancé son ex-professeur et qui n'était autre que Petrificus totalus.

Il tomba sur le sol, figé dans son mouvement, son balai toujours coincé entre ses cuisses, immobile lui aussi.

Harry entendit un petit rire triomphant. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme qu'il avait sauvé des mains des agents du ministère quelques semaines auparavant ne se retourne contre lui.

Snape était arrivé à ses côtés et Harry espérait qu'à aucun moment, il ne lui enlèverait son masque.

Il était emprisonné dans son propre corps mais put sentir la main tremblante de Snape sur sa hanche. Harry fut effrayé de voir l'éclat de dévotion qui enflammait les prunelles de jais de l'homme.

« J'ai tellement souhaité ce moment ! » dit-il enfin en laissant sa main avancer le long de la soie noire, sur son flanc droit. « Si je te libère, je souhaite que tu ne t'enfuis pas. Je souhaite que tu répondes à mes questions. »

Bien évidemment, Harry n'était pas en mesure de répondre à son interlocuteur à cause du sort dont il avait été la victime et Snape le savait mais il poursuivit tout de même.

« Depuis cette nuit-là, j'ai cherché à savoir qui tu étais… ».

Harry sentait la panique l'envahir en une réaction disproportionnée. Ce n'était pas à cause du fait que Snape l'eut rencontré et piégé parce qu'il savait que l'homme avait fait partie de l'Ordre et n'était pas en faveur du régime instauré par le ministère actuel. Jamais Snape n'irait trahir le Survivant pour cette question-là. Non ce qui affolait Harry était la main tremblante et crispée de Snape sur l'ourlet de sa chemise, sa voix peu sûre et vacillante, trop éloignée de ce qu'elle était à l'accoutumée, ses jambes tremblotantes, ses dents qui mordaient ses lèvres minces jusqu'au sang mais surtout, surtout, l'éclat fou dans ses yeux sombres : un éclat de désir, de jubilation, de ferveur, de passion, d'espérance et d'une adoration qui gelait les entrailles du jeune homme comme cette adoration aurait pu s'apparenter à de l'amour si Harry avait pu croire que Snape en était capable envers une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Ne t'enfuis pas… s'il te plait ! »

'_S'il te plait'_ _!_ Harry se sentit blêmir. Jamais Snape ne lui avait dit _S'il te plaît !_

La baguette tremblante de Snape remua au-dessus de lui et Harry se sentit libéré. La crispation se relâcha et il se releva lentement, fixant toujours la silhouette tremblotante de Snape.

Pour trembler autant, Snape devait être à fleur de peau, en proie à une émotion violente, se dit-il.

« Ne t'enfuis pas ! » répéta l'homme d'un ton suppliant tout en jetant un regard au balai que ramassait Harry d'un geste tout aussi lent.

L'ex-Gryffondor savait ce que son ancien professeur essayait de faire : il tenait de lire le nom gravé sur le balai pour en connaître le modèle. Harry le cacha vivement derrière lui ce qui alerta le professeur. Son mouvement vif dût lui faire penser que le jeune homme masqué allait s'enfuir et il se précipita sur lui et plaqua Harry contre le mur.

Harry et lui faisaient la même taille maintenant et l'élu put apprécier la force de l'homme tandis qu'il le maintenait contre les pierres froides. Snape avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Harry et s'enivrait du parfum de sa peau. Harry pouvait entendre ses multiples et profondes inspirations, son souffle court et saccadé. Ses mains tâchées par les ingrédients et les potions rencontrèrent celles immaculées de son ancien élève et il les noua ensemble, ne faisant plus de gestes autres que la caresse de ses doigts sur les siens et respirant fortement son odeur.

« J'ai arpenté ces couloirs toutes les nuits dans l'espoir de te rencontrer encore… » souffla l'homme dans son cou. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent démesurément. « … Qui es-tu ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! » répondit le futur Auror faiblement. « J'essaie d'aider à rétablir une vie normale et heureuse pour tout le monde, que les gens arrêtent d'avoir peur, que les stigmates qu'a laissé Voldemort soit définitivement effacés. »

Harry ne se rendit pas compte que l'ex-mangemort s'était figé en entendant le nom de son ancien maître.

Le visage du professeur se releva, son corps tendu se décolla de celui de Harry mais il maintint leurs mains jointes. Le souffle coupé, le maître des potions le fixait avec intensité et Harry eut la désagréable sensation qu'il tentait de lire en lui. Il détourna donc son regard mais Snape avait noté la couleur émeraude de ses iris.

Totalement figé, Snape se recula de nouveau et détailla le corps de Harry, incrédule.

L'ex-Gryffondor avait remarqué que l'attitude de Snape avait changé du tout au tout et il se demanda ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit si vif et logique de son ex-enseignant. Ses yeux noirs étaient toujours aussi intenses et emplis d'envie mais un reflet de discernement qui n'était pas présent auparavant s'était allumé dans les profondeurs ébènes.

S'était-il trahi ? se demanda Harry. Snape l'avait-il reconnu ?

« Faites bien attention ! » conseilla Snape en lui lâchant les mains et en reculant encore. « Le ministère regorge de personnel zélé et avide de faire leurs preuves ! Ils sont ancrés dans leur paranoïa ce qui les rend encore plus dangereux. Vos petites escapades justicières pourraient se retourner contre vous ! Et à vous seul, vous n'arriverez à rien ! »

« Je ne suis pas seul ! » s'exclama Harry en tentant de garder un ton bas. « Et je vais bientôt avoir du renfort ! Si personne ne se bouge, rien ne peut changer ! Il suffit d'une étincelle pour provoquer un incendie ! »

« Mais un coup de vent peut éteindre l'étincelle ! »

« Ou l'embraser ! »

Snape balaya d'une main sans interjection « Méfiez-vous aussi de vos propos ! » dit-il en se tournant et en s'éloignant. Avant de tourner et de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers, il ajouta une flamme ironique dans les yeux « Peu de personnes utilisent le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres… cela peut vous trahir ! »

Harry se figea. Snape savait que c'était lui ! Mais quel imbécile aussi d'avoir effectivement prononcé le nom de Voldemort ! On pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main les personnes encore vivantes osant le prononcer. Mais quel idiot !

Il savait que Snape ne le trahirait pas mais il comprenait à présent le mouvement de recul qu'avait eu son ancien professeur en devinant son identité. L'ex-Gryffondor soupira, déçu. Avec une légère honte, il s'avoua qu'il avait aimé la pression du corps de Snape contre le sien et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu refuser si ce dernier lui avait demandé de le suivre dans ses appartements des cachots.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Un matin, Harry rencontra Hagrid dans le hall désert et celui-ci lui tendit un flacon contenant un litre de potion.

« C'est le professeur Snape qui me l'a donné pour toi. Je ne lui ai rien dit te concernant mais il était au courant de tout. C'est de la _Potere_ _minimali_ sans hellébore. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait que ça ne servait à rien que tu continues à prendre l'autre comme aucun des membres du ministère ici ne te soupçonnera d'être le justicier masqué. Ils n'ont vu qu'un trait noir volant le soir où tu as enlevé le professeur Snape, rien de plus. Même en observant les souvenirs dans une pensine, ils n'ont rien pu discerner. Tu allais trop vite. Et les actions que tu mènes à l'extérieur, il serait bon que tu les arrêtes, me disait-il. Personne ne pourra se douter non plus que tu fais quelque chose contre le gouvernement comme personne n'a réussi à attraper le justicier ou ne serait-ce qu'une photo ou un témoin. Tout le monde pense que tu restes bien sagement à l'école. Mais grâce à toi et à d'autres, l'Ordre a été reformé pour faire basculé le ministère, Kingsley Shacklebolt en tête. Ils vont attaquer bientôt. »

Harry était ravi d'entendre ces bonnes nouvelles et alla les rapporter à Ron et Hermione.

Le lendemain, Harry avait retrouvé son apparence normale et revêtit un pantalon noir ajusté, suggérant ses jambes musclées et ses hanches étroites et une chemise en soie blanche entre-ouverte moulant son torse sans le coller et mettant en avant les contours masculins et envoûtants de son corps superbe. Il sourit devant le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir.

Il se rappelait des moqueries dont il avait été la victime à son arrivée le 1er septembre dernier et il jubilait à l'idée de voir la stupeur et l'envie sur les visages de ses détracteurs.

Il attrapa au passage une de ses robes de sorcier noires qu'il mettrait à son premier cours par dessus ses vêtements moldus. Elle avait été confectionnée avec des attaches en argent vieilli pour ne pas se fermer complètement afin de laisser entrevoir les habits au dessous et convenait mieux à ce qui se portait à l'école. Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre et alla rejoindre ses amis.

« Wow ! » s'écrièrent ensemble Ron et Hermione en le voyant descendre les marches menant dans le hall désert du château.

Ron ricana, « Ils vont tous avoir un sacré choc ! Et je vais devoir me retenir d'exploser de rire ! »

Hermione sourit fièrement et l'escorta à rentrer dans la grande salle qui rassemblait toute l'école à cette heure-ci.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils entendirent l'écho des centaines de voix décliner peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans l'immense pièce. Harry eut la satisfaction de rencontrer des regards totalement abasourdis, le détaillant de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Il rit intérieurement.

Les filles de tout âge rougissaient, un éclat appréciateur animant leur regard. Les garçons le regardaient avec jalousie ou stupeur. A la table des professeurs, il vit Hagrid lui sourire et lever les pouces en l'air, ses propres enseignants le dévisageaient avec surprise et les lèvres de Lupin s'étiraient en un sourire complice. Seule McGonagall resta impassible. A côté d'elle se tenait le professeur Snape et quand Harry distingua son expression, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Le visage inhabituellement écarlate, Snape le dévorait des yeux.

Harry se sentit nu sous son regard embrasé, déshabillé vêtement après vêtement par ses iris flamboyantes. Harry dût arracher son regard du sien et s'assit à la table des universitaires ou Draco le scrutait étrangement, visiblement interrogateur sur sa brusque perte de poids.

Mais déjà Harry pouvait entendre les voix partout chuchoter les mots « trop puissant », « château », « laisse pas passer », « potion », « allergie », « gonflement ».

Le Survivant se versa un verre de jus de citrouille et jeta à nouveau un regard vers Snape mais celui-ci ne le regardait plus. Il avait retrouvé la couleur de son teint habituel mais il ne mangeait plus et ses mains étaient crispées sur sa serviette de table. Harry se détourna et porta son verre à ses lèvres et but tout son contenu. Il se beurra un toast et entreprenait de le manger lorsqu'il sentit un picotement familier sur sa nuque, signe qu'il était observé. Il se savait épié par de nombreux élèves mais ce picotement persistant ne pouvait provenir que d'un regard particulièrement intense et incisif. Jetant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à la table des enseignants, ses yeux lui confirmèrent ce qu'il avait pressenti, à savoir que Snape le dévisageait. Ses prunelles étaient toujours brûlantes et ses mains étaient toujours crispées sur sa serviette. Lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les iris vertes taquines, celles d'onyx changèrent de trajectoire, rompant cet échange silencieux.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Les jours défilaient très vite et la gazette des rebelles rapportait tous les jours des bonnes nouvelles. Grâce aux agissements des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry avait presque entièrement arrêté ses expéditions nocturnes en tant que justicier masqué mais ce soir avait été l'un de ceux où il avait dû intervenir et grâce à lui, il y aurait une innocente de moins en prison.

Harry fit atterrir son balai sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du château. Bientôt, il poussa la porte de ses appartements, la referma, posa son balai contre le mur et enleva ses chaussures. Sans allumer de bougie, il dénoua le bandeau enserrant sa tête qui lui servait de masque et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. La soie glissa le long de ses bras et il laissa tomber l'étoffe sur le haut d'une chaise qu'il savait se trouver devant l'âtre de la cheminée où ne se consumait aucun feu. Il remédia à cela d'un coup de baguette et se perdit un long moment dans la contemplation des flammes léchant les bûches incandescentes.

Torse nu devant l'âtre rougeoyant, il appréciait la chaleur du feu sur sa peau. Une bûche craqua dans le silence de la nuit et ce bruit le détendit. Il aurait facilement pu rester regarder le feu brûler dans la cheminée pendant des heures. Les flammes avaient un tel pouvoir hypnotique !

Harry s'arracha pourtant à cette contemplation et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Portant uniquement un boxer en soie noir, il allait se diriger vers sa chambre lorsqu'un léger bruit attira son attention. Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu si son oreille entraînée de futur Auror ne lui avait pas indiqué.

« Lumos ! » s'écria-t-il brusquement, sur ses gardes, baguette pointée vers la source du bruit. « _Professeur Snape ?_ »

A sa grande stupeur, son ancien maître des potions était assis dans l'un de ses fauteuils de salon, resté dans l'ombre du feu de cheminée.

« Que faites-vous _ici_ ? » demanda Harry, toujours perplexe en abaissant sa baguette. « Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu de votre présence alors que cela fait au moins une demi-heure que je suis rentré ! »

Le professeur se leva, ses yeux s'efforçant de ne pas glisser ailleurs que dans le regard de son interlocuteur mais vagabondant involontairement tout de même sur le corps pratiquement nu de son ancien élève.

« Potter, je, » commença-t-il le souffle un peu court. « … Je savais que vous étiez sorti ce soir et je voulais réitérer mon conseil d'arrêter vos escapades justicières. Elles sont encore trop dangereuses. Si vous vous faites prendre, vous avez réfléchi aux conséquences ! »

« Oui mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette pauvre fille être envoyée à Azkaban simplement parce qu'elle avait outrepassé le couvre-feu trois fois de suite à cause de sa mère malade ! »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de régler ça Potter ! » grogna Snape en s'avançant vers Harry et en encerclant ses bras de ses deux paumes. « Je vous répète que c'est trop dangereux. »

Snape se rendait-il compte que ses mains allaient en venaient doucement le long des bras de l'ex-Gryffondor ? se demanda ce dernier en appréciant ce mouvement.

« _Professeur_ » gémit-il langoureusement. « On dirait presque que vous avez peur pour moi ! »

« Idiotie ! » répliqua l'interpellé en poursuivant ses caresses inconscientes. « Je ne voudrais pas que l'école pâtisse de vos agissements inconsidérés ! Vous n'avez jamais beaucoup réfléchi aux conséquences de vos actes, Potter. Et vous ne faîtes jamais grand cas des règlements. Je ne suis peut-être plus votre professeur mais je suis le directeur adjoint de ce collège et je tiens à ce que tout dans cette école se déroule correctement et dans les règles ! »

« Oh et était-ce une de vos règles d'entrer sans permission dans les quartiers d'un étudiant et de le regarder se déshabiller ? »

A ces mots, Snape se figea, blêmit et ses mains lâchèrent les bras du jeune sorcier.

« Auriez-vous continué de me regarder si j'avais enlevé mon boxer ou auriez-vous signalé votre présence ? »

Snape recula mais Harry avança vers lui et lui saisit la main avant de la poser sur son torse nu.

Le maître des potions sursauta mais n'ôta pas sa main.

« Vous aimez me regarder, n'est-ce pas Professeur Snape ? »

Harry se sentait brusquement d'une humeur prédatrice. Il fit glisser la paume qu'il maintenait dans sa sienne sur son pectoral, ses doigts effleurant un mamelon qui se dressa à ce contact.

« Vous aimez sentir mon odeur aussi ! Vous m'avez longuement humé la nuit où vous avez découvert mon identité ! »

La main tremblante descendait le long de ses côtes puis sur les muscles de son abdomen.

« Vous aimez mon corps, Professeur ? Vous aimez me toucher ? Je peux le sentir… »

La paume de Snape glissa encore et toujours plus bas et effleura le haut de la base du sexe dressé du jeune homme.

Harry pouvait entendre la respiration difficile de l'enseignant, apprécier la rougeur diffuse qui colorait ses joues et admirer le tremblement de ses lèvres tandis qu'il tentait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Snape ferma les yeux. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure plus aucune cellule de sa personne ne bougeait, mis à part le frémissement de ses paupières et le tremblement de sa bouche et de sa main.

Brusquement, Harry se sentit repoussé et il vit la silhouette sombre de Snape se précipiter vers la porte puis la passer en la refermant violemment.

Peut-être était-il allé trop loin mais il pensait que Snape l'avait mérité : il aurait dû signaler sa présence au lieu de le regarder se déshabiller devant lui, à son insu. Mais pour Harry, tout n'avait pas été que punition, loin de là ! Il avait trouvé l'idée de Snape l'observant ôter ses vêtements un à un tellement érotique qu'il avait eu envie que l'homme le touche. Et à la pensée que le si glacial maître des potions avait pu le détailler pendant une demi-heure, torse nu devant le feu, le désirant si passionnément, le rendait fou de désir.

Que Merlin, Ron et Hermione lui pardonnent mais il avait très envie de débuter une relation avec son ancien maître des potions. Et pas seulement une relation charnelle mais aussi une relation émotionnelle, amoureuse. Il sentait que s'il apprenait à mieux connaître cet homme-là qui le surprenait un peu plus tous les jours, il lui serait très facile d'en tomber amoureux.

Si quelqu'un lui avait fait ce constat cinq ans ou même un an auparavant, il l'aurait pris pour un fou mais maintenant, il arrivait à voir en Snape un homme avec ses désirs d'homme, ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses envies, ses déceptions, ses contrariétés, ses fougues, ses opinions, ses aversions et il avait tellement envie de discuter avec lui et de partager avec lui des moments non empreints d'amertume et de haine.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Snape s'enferma dans ses cachots et se prit la tête entre les mains en arrivant dans sa chambre.

Il avait été ridicule ! Potter l'avait humilié et mené là où il l'avait voulu tout du long !

Oh comme il le détestait pour faire monter en lui ses sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu éprouver pour un Potter ! Comme il le haïssait de posséder cette silhouette parfaite qui hantait ses rêves le jour et ses fantasmes la nuit.

Il le méprisait de l'empêcher ainsi de dormir. Il le honnissait de faire souffrir son corps et son cœur de désir.

Potter le rendait fou et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter cette folie.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

« Ca y est Ron, Harry, le gouvernement est tombé ! » les informa Hermione en exultant. « La gazette des rebelles dit que le ministère a été renversé hier, que le ministre a été destitué de ses fonctions et que c'est Kingsley qui va diriger les choses temporairement en attendant de nouvelles élections. Ils disent que les agents du ministère qui surveillent tous les établissements publics doivent les quitter et rentrer au ministère afin de leur assigner d'autres missions. Ils vont aussi partir de Poudlard ! On a gagné ! »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

En cette veille de noël, les agents du ministère étaient partis du collège et la tranquillité régnait désormais dans l'école et, petit à petit, dans le monde sorcier.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances. Cela leur avait rappelé de bons souvenirs : ils avaient fait des batailles de boules de neige avec leurs camarades, étaient allés à Pré-au-lard à de multiples reprises, s'étaient baladés dans le domaine de Poudlard, admirant la couverture de neige qui avait figé le paysage, avaient volé sur leurs balais tourbillonnant avec les gros flocons de neige tombant du ciel. Ils s'étaient tous les jours bien amusés, retrouvant l'insouciance des enfants.

Harry rigola au souvenir de la bataille de boules de neige. Tous les élèves restants à Poudlard y avaient participé, même Draco Malfoy – à la plus grande surprise de Harry. Certains professeurs s'étaient joins à eux comme Lupin et Hagrid. Bien évidemment, il avait fallu éviter les gros ballons de neige de Hagrid mais cela avait ajouté à l'amusement du jeu.

Et le plus excitant avait été lorsque Snape était arrivé à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, ayant eu visiblement l'intention d'aller d'un point du domaine à un autre en souhaitant initialement passé par leur champ de bataille. Découvrant que le jeu contrariait ses plans, il avait pincé les lèvres en les voyant et s'était très vite retourné, avec la ferme intention de les laisser à leur divertissement. Mais Harry ne l'avait pas vu de la sorte. Préparant rapidement une grosse boule de neige, il l'avait envoyé tout aussi vivement à son ancien maître des potions. Harry savait qu'il ne risquait plus rien comme l'homme n'était plus son professeur et qu'aucune retenue ni diminution de points à Gryffondor ne pouvait le punir. De plus, il voulait faire réagir le directeur adjoint.

La grosse boule de neige s'envola en un beau demi-cercle jusqu'à atteindre le dos de la robe immaculée de sa cible qui se figea.

Personne n'avait vu ce que Harry venait de faire et personne ne vit les morceaux de neige éclaboussés la tenue de Snape.

Comme au ralenti, Harry avait vu des fragments blancs se décollés peu à peu du tissu noir et l'homme se retourner, les yeux flamboyants de rage.

Harry s'était avancé vers lui et avait fait en sorte que le directeur adjoint n'ait aucun doute sur l'identité de son agresseur et lorsque le maître des potions avait réalisé ceci, la rage de son regard s'était transformée en excitation, avec une pointe d'amusement qu'il avait vainement tenté de cacher.

Il s'était avancé de quelques pas vers Harry tout en restant à une certaine distance, avait sorti sa baguette avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Harry s'était tendu, méfiant mais attendant avec anticipation de voir quelle serait la réaction de son ex-enseignant.

Celle-ci ne s'était pas fait attendre. Snape avait remué sa baguette en un coup de poignet rapide et Harry avait eu la surprise de recevoir toute la neige qui s'était accumulée sur les branches de l'arbre qui se tenaient au dessus de lui. Harry avait émie un rire sonore, sans voir qu'un large sourire satisfait avait éclairé le visage de l'homme à la robe noire qui s'éloignait.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

En ce matin de noël, Harry était nerveux lorsqu'il frappa à la porte des quartiers de Snape. Il était habillé avec la tenue entièrement noire qui avait été celle du justicier masqué et qu'il savait faire monter le désir de Snape. Il se demandait aussi s'il n'allait pas se faire jeter dehors à grands coups de pied dans le derrière mais il savait que le professeur ne ferait pas cela. Non, lui utiliserait sa baguette pour le jeter dehors.

Le directeur adjoint ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement en découvrant son visiteur.

« Puis-je entrer Professeur ? J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! »

Les yeux noirs suivirent le geste qu'avait fait les mains du jeune homme en prononçant cette dernière phrase et sa stupéfaction persista dans ses prunelles à la vue du cadeau emballé dans un beau papier enrubanné.

Snape le laissa entrer et Harry était tellement angoissé qu'il dut contenir le tremblement de ses mains lorsqu'il tendit son présent à son hôte.

« Joyeux noël ! »

« En quel honneur me faites-vous un cadeau, Potter ? Je n'ai rien pour vous ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais rien offert et vous êtes la dernière personne à qui je penserais pour faire un cadeau ! »

Harry balaya ses propos d'une main. Il avait l'habitude du mauvais caractère de Snape et savait que l'attaque était une de ses défenses.

« Je n'attendais rien ! C'est juste que quand je l'ai vu dans cette boutique, j'ai pensé à vous alors je vous l'ai acheté ! »

De plus en plus, interloqué, Snape ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur, une belle et sobre robe de sorcier d'un bleu profond était savamment pliée.

« Vous m'avez acheté une robe ? »

La voix était tellement emplie de confusion et d'ébahissement que Harry crut bon de se justifier.

« Je pense que le bleu vous irait très bien aussi ! C'est à peu près la même découpe que vos propres robes. Elle est en soie d'excellente qualité. Je pense que la taille vous ira mais si elle ne vous va pas, je pourrais aller l'échanger. Est-ce qu'elle vous plait ? »

Snape lui lança un coup d'œil, incrédule.

« Vous m'avez acheté une robe ! C'est très personnel ! »

Harry fut très gêné tout à coup et balbutia « J'aimerais vous voir dedans ! »

L'éclat de stupeur qui animait le regard du maître des potions se changea brusquement en désir intense et foudroyant.

« Est-ce l'un de vos fantasmes, Potter ? »

Ecarlate, Harry nia « Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Ca s'est vraiment passé comme je vous l'ai dit ! J'ai vu cette robe dans la vitrine d'un magasin, avec la même coupe que celle que vous mettez et j'ai pensé à vous. Je me suis dit que le bleu vous irait bien et que ça changerait de l'habituel noir ! Et puis, la soie est si agréable à porter ! J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir ! Je l'ai acheté sur un coup de tête mais si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être dû préférer vous achetez un nouveau chaudron ! »

Snape éclata de rire.

« J'ai plus de chaudrons qu'il ne m'en faut ! Je préfère la robe ! »

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être ébahi. D'abord par le rire puis par l'affirmation. Un soulagement l'envahi.

« Je vous remercie Potter ! »

A ces mots que Harry avait espéré entendre, il déclara d'un ton qu'il souhaitait séducteur « Aurais-je droit à être embrassé pour me remercier ? » tout en faisant apparaître une branche de gui au dessus de sa tête.

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce revirement de situation, Snape resta coi, perplexe, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres en une expression légèrement sarcastique.

« Très bien ! » répliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers son ex-étudiant avant de l'attraper par le devant de la chemise avec ses deux poings et capturer sa bouche avec une passion née quatre mois auparavant et qui s'était nourrie de fantasmes, de frustrations, de désirs inassouvis et d'ardentes espérances.

Snape n'avait eu l'intention que de s'accorder un bref mais intense moment de plaisir en cédant à son désir, pouvant justifier son action par le fait de répondre seulement à la provocation de Potter par une autre provocation. Et puis, il avait été un Serpentard donc il était dans sa nature de profiter de tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Snape sentit que la situation dérapait lorsque l'apollon dans ses bras gémit avec passion et agrippa ses hanches pour les plaquer contre les siennes et se mettre à onduler le bassin, frottant ainsi leur érection l'une contre l'autre. Le maître des potions gémit à son tour.

Il allait repousser son ex-élève lorsque les mains de celui-ci se mirent à caresser ses fesses. Ce n'était que folie de s'abandonner à ses désirs charnels, se dit-il en plongeant et replongeant encore sa langue entre les lèvres du jeune homme tout en arrachant la chemise de soie des épaules hâlées.

Il allait s'arrêter. Il en était capable, se convainquit-il en agrippant les fesses de Harry puis en faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses.

Snape s'étonnait de voir comme il était facile avec Harry de se faire déshabiller et de déshabiller tout en s'embrassant toujours avec plus de fureur.

Harry avait encerclé la taille de son ancien professeur de ses jambes musclées et Snape ne se rendit compte qu'il l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre que lorsqu'il s'effondra sur le corps nu et superbe de l'universitaire étendu sur son lit.

Avec ses lèvres rouges et gonflées quémandant les baisers, ses mains avides réclamant de toucher, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux brûlants de désir, Harry avait l'air tellement débauché que Snape s'autorisa encore un bref instant de plaisir.

Il lui était en effet impossible de ne pas donner à Harry ce que le jeune homme appelait si fort. Sa bouche recouvra à nouveau la sienne et sa langue se perdit une nouvelle fois entre ses lèvres.

Harry haleta lorsque la main de Severus effleura son membre gonflé. Il trembla quand ses doigts lubrifiés pénétrèrent en lui, cria quand Snape se fondit en lui et l'exhorta de ses bras et de ses jambes, complètement noués autour de lui, à posséder son corps.

Snape tremblait aussi. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps. Il avait eu trop fortement et trop longtemps envie de plonger entre ces fesses qui aspiraient avidement son membre incroyablement durci.

Et lorsque Harry jouit sur son ventre, sa bouche tendre et écarlate, ses joues rougies et mouillées, Severus frissonna et se laissa exploser à son tour sans retenir le nom qui lui brûlait les lèvres, « _Harry !_ »

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry poursuivait ses cours universitaires et Snape s'occupait à donner ses leçons de potions et à accomplir les fonctions qui étaient les siennes en tant que directeur adjoint de Poudlard mais la nuit… la nuit, il recevait Harry dans ses appartements et personne n'aurait pu penser que chaque nuit, le glacial professeur Severus Snape vénérait de ses mains tâchées d'encre le corps sculptural de l'ex-Gryffondor, qu'il en embrassait le moindre centimètre carré et que l'étudiant l'implorait chaque soir de l'embrasser, le caresser, le posséder. Et chaque nuit, en jouissant, l'étudiant prononçait le nom de son ancien maître des potions.

Seuls Hermione et Ron avaient été au courant de leur liaison au début. Puis Lupin et Hagrid l'avaient su puis les membres proches du couple et enfin tout le monde sorcier à l'annonce officielle de leurs fiançailles.

Le jour de leur mariage se tint jour pour jour une semaine après la remise des diplômes universitaires pour Ron et Harry. Ils étaient des aurors à présent, dirigés par le nouveau ministre : Kingsley Shacklebolt. Severus avait décidé d'arrêter de donner des cours et avait ouvert sa propre boutique de fabrication de potions qui fonctionnait bien. Ses bureaux étaient partagés par ceux de Bill, le conjureur de sorts et Colin Creevey était leur publicitaire officiel.

Harry et Severus n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment-là et Harry avait promis à son mari que leur bonheur n'était qu'un début.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce one shot vous a plu. Je l'ai écrit pour vous souhaitez une excellente année 2012, remplie de bonheur et en vous souhaitant une très bonne santé aussi, ainsi qu'à vos proches.<p>

Aussi, je sais que j'ai encore des fictions en cours et j'y pense, même si les suites sont longues à venir.

Gros bisous à vous toutes et tous.


End file.
